Une liaison inattendue
by Lady Malfoy7
Summary: Qui aurait pu deviner ce qui allait se passer entre Hermione et Draco ? En bonus : un crossover avec le Disque-Monde de Terry Pratchett au chapitre 10 ! *FanFic complète !*
1. Le bal d'Halloween

Voici le début d'une histoire qui m'est venue après avoir lu plusieurs de textes publiés ici... Elle est classé en prévision de la suite, bien que ce chapitre ne fasse que placer le décor.  
Bonne lecture, et merci d'avance pour vos éventuels reviews !  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le bal d'Halloween  
  
  
La fête d'Halloween promettait d'être une belle réussite ! Chacun s'affairait à son costume et à son masque, sachant que l'anonymat serait préservé jusqu'à minuit, et que c'était une occasion unique de ravir la vedette avec un magnifique vêtement... Mieux, il y aurait des points distribués pour les élèves méconnaissables.  
C'est pourquoi Hermione avait décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens : ce n'est pas par la magie qu'elle se tranformerait, mais par le savoir-faire moldu. Shampooing colorant, maquillage, pailettes, elle avait tout prévu... En effet, pour gagner ce défi, il lui fallait être méconnaissable même à l'heure fatidique, lorsque les masques seraient ôtés et les sorts levés.  
  
De leur côté, Harry et Ron s'amusait à tenter de deviner en quoi chacun pourrait se déguiser.  
- Je verrai bien Cho en princesse chinoise... disait Harry, les yeux rêveurs.  
- Mé-co-nai-ssa-ble, on a dit, Harry ! pouffa Ron Tu veux que ta princesse ne gagne aucun point ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de la part de quelqu'un qui se pâââme pour elle !  
Il avait prononcé la fin de la phrase les mains sur le coeur, en mimant un évanouissement qui finit sur un éclat de rire.  
- C'est malin... Bon, et les autres ?  
- Je verrai bien Malfoy en singe... lança Ron, les yeux brillants.  
Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire.  
- Et pourquoi pas en cochon rose avec un noeud bleu autour du cou ?  
Ils se tenaient les côtes en imaginant la chose.  
- Bon, allez... Et si nous allions nous préparer ? proposa Harry.  
  
Draco s'admirait dans la glace. Méconnaissable. Parfait. Superbe. Son père avait mis les moyens : le costume de courtisan français du 18e siècle lui donnait une allure princière. Le loup couvrait ce qu'il fallait de son visage, et ses lentilles vertes cachait le bleu-gris de ses yeux au regard si dur quand il le voulait...  
- Il manque quelque chose... se dit-il Je sais : *Capilocolorus tenebrus* !  
Ses cheveux venaient de virer au noir profond.  
- Maintenant, je suis vraiment méconnaissable... Mais tout le monde découvrira que ce magnifque Prince n'est autre que moi à minuit ! Parfait.  
Sa bouche s'orna d'un rictus suffisant dont il avait le secret.


	2. Que de masques !

Le premier chapitre était un peu court, aussi j'espère que le deuxième rattrapera ce défaut. Et j'attends avec impatience vos éventuelles reviews...  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Que de masques !  
  
Afin de ne pas se faire repérer de manière trop évidente, les élèves se faufilaient hors de leurs chambres dès qu'ils étaient prêts, faisaient mille détours dans les couloirs et les escaliers du collège afin de ne pas trahir leurs ailes d'origine, et évitaient soigneusement toute attitude ou toute parole qui pourrait les trahir...  
C'est dans un grand frou-frou de soies et de jupons que les élèves masqués arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de banquet.  
  
Hermione était descendue sans que personne ne la voit, et se tenait encore cachée derrière une colonne, attendant le dernier moment pour se montrer. Et puis, elle savait que si elle était au premier rang, quelqu'un pourrait deviner que c'était elle... Elle ajusta ses voiles, inspira profondément, et s'avança tranquillement.  
  
Harry ne savait pas où étaient passés ses amis, car il n'avait pas réussi à apprendre de Ron ou d'Hermione en quoi ils se déguiseraient. Il aimait bien son propre costume, un pirate aux allures inquiétantes, mais n'avait pas envie de concourir pour les points supplémentaires. Il préférait passer une bonne soirée avec ses amis, mais là, il se rendait compte qu'il risquait fortement de s'ennuyer... La mine boudeuse, il attendait la suite des festivités.  
  
Ron, quant à lui, était dans sa chambre, en train de se battre avec sa fermeture éclair.  
- Quel idiot je suis ! Et tout le monde est déjà descendu...  
Il avait choisi un costume de loup-garou, et voulait effrayer les filles avec ça - les jumeaux lui avaient assuré que l'effet serait terrible. En attendant, les poils se prenaient dans la fermeture dorsale, et plus il s'énervait, moins il y arrivait !  
  
Draco, de son côté, descendait les escaliers avec majesté, heureux d'être débarrassé pour la soirée des deux brutes sans cervelles qui lui servaient habituellement de sous-fifres. Il était certain de son charme dévastateur, et comptait bien en abuser toute la nuit... Il en avait la confirmation en voyant des visages, ou plutôt de masques, se retourner sur son passage. Il s'apprétait à faire une révérence masculine à la française quand il la vit. Une magnifique danseuse orientale s'avança depuis l'ombre, toute en voiles soyeux et en paillettes... Son déhanchement sensuel provoqua immédiatement un courant dans tout le corps de Draco, et il sentait déjà l'effet entre ces jambes que cette vision provoquait sur lui. Mais qui est cette bombe ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même, en essayant de saisir n'importe quel signe pouvant le révéler. Elle était encore trop loin de lui, aussi se rapprocha-t-il discrètement, oubliant soudain sa propre superbe.  
  
Harry cherchait des signes qui lui aurait permis de reconnaître ses amis, sans grand succès... Il avait deviné, comme tout le monde à dire vrai, que les jumeaux Weasley se cachaient sous le costume de frères siamois de cirque un peu plus loin, mais impossible de reconnaître les autres. Il chercha alors si il pouvait reconnaître Cho, mais il y avait plusieurs filles avec les cheveux noirs comme elle, depuis une danseuse orientale assez réussie jusqu'à une princesse chinoise, justement. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul indice fiable : retrouver les yeux bridées de la jolie asiatique. Pour Ron et Hermione... et bien il espérait qu'ils passeraient une bonne soirée malgré tout !  
  
Hermione se sentait très sûre d'elle. L'anonymat conféré par le masque la rassurait, et le costume provoquait en elle-même des envies de séduire qu'elle avait rarement ressentie jusque là, trop plongée dans ses études. Bon, si je veux gagner ces points, il faut que je joue mon rôle jusqu'au bout : qui pourrait deviner que la Granger se cache sous une aguicheuse ? se dit-elle en elle-même. Elle appuya alors le mouvement de ses hanches, intuitivement, et bomba le torse pour mettre sa poitrine en avant. S'arrêtant avec les autres élèves, en attente que la porte du banquet s'ouvre, elle scruta les masques et les costumes. Où étaient Ron et Harry ? L'un d'eux était-il la chouette sur la droite ? Harry peut-être, en hommage à Hedwige... En tout cas, ils n'étaient sûrement pas le diable sur la gauche, ça c'était Malfoy à coup sûr, pour faire un tel choix... Peut-être la momie alors, c'était bien le genre de Ron de choisir des costumes peu pratiques ! Ha, l'homme de Cour du 18e siècle était peut-être Harry : ils avaient beaucoup parlé ensemble du Château de Versailles il y a quelques semaines. Et puis les cheveux du courtisan en question étaient noirs... Elle sourit intérieurement en voyant que le garçon se rapprochait d'elle discrètement. C'est donc bien Harry, ouf, en voici déjà un sur les deux... ! En l'observant bien, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi séduisant : ce costume lui conférait une élégance qu'il avait rarement eu, et sa démarche était souple et sensuelle. Elle ressentait des petits picotements dans son dos en l'observant ainsi évoluer, et se demandait si finalement, elle n'allait pas tenter de concurrencer Cho - alors qu'elle se l'était refusé jusque là. Après tout, elle était une séductrice pour la soirée ! Restait un mystère : comment Harry avait-il pu deviner si vite que c'était elle ?  
  
Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer ses réflexions personnelles et son examen de la foule - et du beau courtisan -, Dumbledore apparut sur le seuil, flanqué de McGonagall. Il était magnifique en Père Noël, et elle resplendissait en déesse grecque.  
- Chers enfants, comme vous pouvez le constatez, les professeurs ne seront pas masqués pour éviter... tout désagréments fâcheux. commença-t-il en regardant avec un petit sourire les septièmes années qui étaient aussi grands que les adultes, Je vous souhaite une très belle nuit, et je vous rappelle qu'à minuit, les masques tomberont. D'ici là, amusez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas de ne pas laisser deviner qui vous êtes...  
  
A son dernier mot, les deux portes s'ouvrirent, et les élèves se ruèrent dans la salle magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion avec des et des ... Au même moment, un cri de victoire déchira le silence du dortoir Gryffondor : Ron venait de réussir à fermer son costume !


	3. Un banquet peu ordinaire

Merci pour vos premiers reviews...  
Angelinadelacour : j'ai essayé d'allonger mes chapitres, me faisant la même réflexion que toi.  
Watery136 : j'espère moi aussi que la suite sera bien... j'y travaille en tout cas.  
Lululle : Voici déjà le 3e chapitre ! J'écris aussi vite que mon emploi du temps me le permets...  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Un banquet peu ordinaire  
  
- Ha, j'oubliais précisa soudain d'une voix haute et claire le professeur Mc Gonagall, afin de garder le mystère sur l'identité de chacun jusqu'au bout, nous vous proposons un défi qui commence sur le champ : interdiction de parler d'ici à minuit, et perte de points pour ceux qui s'y risqueraient.  
Quelques murmures s'élevèrent.  
- Les professeurs seront soumis à cette même règle afin de ne pas vous trahir non plus, conscients de l'identité de la plupart d'entre vous malgré vos costumes. ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
Des applaudissements fusèrent, mais peu de cris, la plupart se prenant déjà au jeu.  
  
Hermione perdit alors de vue celui qu'elle croyait être Harry, à cause des mouvements désordonnés de la foule d'élèves, mais se fit la promesse de le faire chavirer durant les cinq prochaines heures... Au diable Cho, au diable la bonne et sage élève Granger, ce soir elle était une danseuse orientale prête à faire tourner les têtes, et en courtisan il lui plaisait décidement bien...  
Et si ce n'est pas Harry ? lui souffla une petite voix intérieure dans sa tête. Hermione sentit une chaleur l'envahir, consciente soudain du risque d'aguicher un élève qui ne serait pas son tendre ami. Et c'est en sentant s'accélerer les battements de son coeur, à cause de l'excitation soudaine que lui provoquait cette pensée, qu'elle conclue en son for intérieur : Qu'importe : ce soir, je suis une autre, et je compte bien en profiter.  
  
Une surprise attendait les élèves : les quatre longues tables habituelles avaient disparues, laissant place à un forêt de toiles d'araignées, d'arbres effrayants, et de tombes poussièreuses. L'ambiance était saisissante, malgré la présence d'un buffet généreusement garni sur la droite.  
- Oui, nous n'allions pas vous laisser vous trahir en dînant aux tables de vos maisons, tout de même ! précisa Dumbledore avec un petit rire, ravi de son effet.  
Beaucoup d'élèves se ruèrent vers le buffet, profitant pleinement de la débauche de boissons et mets appétissants. D'autres préfèraient se promener dans le décor imaginé par Dumbledore, s'enfonçant dans une légère brume qui les rendaient alors fantômatiques...  
  
Harry était maussade. Comment allait-il reconnaître ses amis s'il ne pouvait, en plus, même pas parler. Il était planté devant le buffet, cherchant des yeux un échappatoire au futur bien peu engageant qui se profilait devant lui pour les cinq prochaines heures. Finalement, il préféra errer dans le faux cimetière, impressionné par le travail de Dumbledore : lorsqu'on s'y promenait, les abords s'effaçaient et une impression de ténèbres se faisait ressentir, comme si on n'était plus dans une salle de Poudlard, mais bel et bien dans une quelconque sombre forêt. Et tout au milieu, de manière totalement surréaliste, se trouvait une piste de danse : une musique entraînante enveloppait les élèves, et même Harry avait presque de danser...  
  
Draco avait décidé d'être patient. Après tout, il connaissait toutes les filles de Poudlard et la beauté brune ne pourrait pas lui échapper longtemps. Et avant de s'attaquer à elle, il fallait qu'il s'échauffe un peu... Cette gourde de Pansy était non loin de lui, plus que reconnaissable dans sa tenue d'égyptienne mal ajustée. Arrivant derrière elle, il fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos et la sentit frissonner sous cette caresse.  
- commença-t-elle en se retournant avec un gloussement, mettant soudain la main sur sa bouche en se souvenant des avertissements de McGonagall.  
Trop facile. se dit Draco pour lui-même. Et il la planta là Pansy sans autre forme de procès, s'éloignant sous le regard ahuri de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé...  
  
Hermione était tendue, habitée par une envie presque incontrôlable de faire tourner les têtes, et se demandait même si son jus de citrouille ne contenait pas de l'alcool... Délaissant le buffet, elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la forêt-cimetière de Dumbledore dans un délicieux bruit de soieries. La pénombre soudaine lui donnait l'impression que la nuit était sa meilleure complice, et Hermione se prenait au jeu de frôler du bout des doigts quelques élèves masculins tout en marchant... Rapidement arrivée à la piste de danse, elle sentait le rythme de son coeur s'accélérer et le sang battre ses tempes, se laissant envahir par la musique. Commençant doucement à onduler du bassin, elle se libéra peu à peu : ses bras devenaient deux serpents ondulants, ses épaules suivaient la musique... Elle dansait comme hynotisée, sensuellement, se laissant porter par le rythme sans même tenir compte des regards qui se tournaient vers elle... Mieux, elle se nourrissait de ces regards envieux, admiratifs, échauffés. Elle aimait cela, et elle se donnait toute entière à la danse comme on se donne à un amant exigeant...  
  
Harry, délaissant le spectacle pittoyable des danseurs qui s'étaient laissés emporter dans les sortilèges musicaux de Dumbledore, retournait maintenant au buffet. Qu'avait-il à faire, à part manger ? Il lui était impossible de retrouver Cho, ou plutôt ses yeux, à travers ce dédale magique. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à danser ridicuellement et préférait donc éviter d'aller vers la musique. Il ne savait pas où diable étaient Ron et Hermione.  
Et puis il y eu un grand bruit à la porte qui fit comprendre à Harry que sa soirée n'était pas définitivement perdue...


	4. Un slow avec toi

Merci pour vos reviews, cela m'encourage à poursuivre... Quelques réponses :  
Varda : En effet, Draco serait bien étonné de savoir qui est la danseuse... mais le découvrira-t-il ? Je ne dis rien, tu verras bien ;-) !  
Maggie et Tyla : Le chapitre 4 est un peu plus long, j'essaye de tenir compte de vos remarques... Sinon, je suis contente que Draco vous plaise ainsi, j'espère être fidèle au caractère que je lui trouvé en lisant les livres de Rowling !  
Tiphaine.ly : Merci ! Pour ce qui est du grand bruit, c'est juste en dessous ;-) ...  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un slow avec toi  
  
Un loup-garou venait de s'étendre de tout son long à l'entrée de la salle... Quelques rires fusèrent de ça et là. Harry se précipitait déjà sur son ami, convaincu qu'il n'y avait que Ron pour être aussi maladroit - à part peut-être Neville, mais la corpulence du mince loup-garou le rassurait sur l'identité probable de l'élève qui se cachait dessous.  
Il aida la charmante bestiole à se relever, et l'entraîna à l'écart dans la forêt magique.  
- Mais... que...  
- Chhhhut... On perd des points si on parle ! souffla Harry entre ses dents, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de son ami rouquin.  
Après s'être assuré qu'ils avaient trouvé un refuge tranquille, entre deux fausses tombes et un arbre qui se voulait millénaire, Harry éclata enfin de rire.  
- Tu n'es pas très gentil, commença Ron en chuchottant, c'est cette satané queue, elle traîne ! En tout cas, c'est raté pour ce qui est de faire peur aux filles. Réalisant soudain l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, il ajouta : Waou, c'est impressionnant la déco qu'ils ont fait en tout cas !  
- Oui, Dumbledore est vraiment très doué. Je suis bien content de t'avoir trouvé, tu sais, car je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme...  
Les deux amis discutèrent tranquillement malgré les règles du jeu très strictes, inconscients de l'éventuelle perte de points dans leur petit coin tranquille.  
  
Sourire narquois aux lèvres, Draco admirait la danseuse orientale... Il détaillait chaque courbe de son corps, chaque mouvement de ses hanches, chaque respiration soulevant sa poitrine. Malgré les nombreux voiles qui empêchaient de voir sa peau, il la devinait douce et blanche. Il savourait le spectacle, les bras croisés, appuyé le dos contre un arbre, grisé par le léger gonflement qu'il sentait dans son caleçon de soie noire. Elle est vraiment canon, mais je n'arrive pas à la reconnaître... Merlin ! C'est comme si une nouvelle élève venait d'arriver ici !  
Il savait qu'il devait passer à l'action s'il voulait obtenir un résultat avant minuit, mais quelque chose le retenait de briser ce moment d'observation...  
  
Hermione commençait à fatiguer, et sa gorge à réclamer une boisson fraîche... Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle dansait ainsi, s'offrant totalement à la musique. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'arrêter, pas tout de suite. Et puis elle avait repéré le séduisant courtisan - Harry ? - dans un renfoncement au bord de la piste de danse, et avait l'impression de sentir physiquement sur son corps son regard, comme des milliers de petits picottements qui la parcouraient. Mais surtout, elle s'étonnait de découvrir qu'elle aimait ça...  
Elle songeait aussi à Ron, qui avait le béguin pour elle, et au mal que cela pourrait faire à leur trio si elle avait une aventure avec Harry. Sauf si cela ne se sait pas, même pas d'Harry. pensa-t-elle soudain. Après tout, l'anonymat que lui conférait le masque lui avait déjà permis d'avoir un comportement si... différent. Alors, pourquoi ne pas s'offrir le plaisir d'une aventure excitante sans conséquences ? Le changement de lumière la sortit de sa réflexion. La musique se faisait plus lente, et déjà quelques couples se formaient... Les inévitables slows.  
  
Draco s'avança, volant presque au-dessus de la piste tant sa démarche chaloupée était légère. Il s'inclina façon 18e siècle devant sa potentielle partenaire, la fameuse danseuse orientale. Mais pourquoi diable son coeur s'accélerait alors que cette dernière acceptait de danser avec lui ? Il était un rapace et elle était sa proie. Il était Draco Malfoy, et elle n'était que sa prochaine victime. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser émouvoir par une donzelle !  
Secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser ses pensées, il attrapa fermement la demoiselle par la taille, et planta son regard dans le sien. Deux yeux magnifiques pétillèrent alors devant lui, et il avait presque l'impression que ce regard lui souriait. Une envie furieuse et impétieuse lui traversa tout le corps : il désirait violemment l'embrasser. Inspirant profondément, il se concentrait maintenant sur la musique afin de réfréner cette pulsion dont l'intensité le surprenait lui-même.  
  
De son côté, Hermione avait cru que son coeur allait cesser de battre quand ces deux beaux yeux profonds s'étaient noyés dans les siens... Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient verts, mais elle ne pouvait en jurer. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'est qu'elle aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, à ne rien faire d'autre que plonger son regard dans ces deux grands lacs profonds et mystérieux...  
Et maintenant ils dansaient, doucement, sensuellement, se laissant porter par la musique... Elle ne savait pas qu'Harry dansait si bien, et elle s'étonnait de le voir si ferme dans sa façon de lui tenir la taille. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti, et que son corps avait pris la relève. Elle posa même la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son partenaire, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement... Elle était si bien dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que la terre entière pouvait s'écrouler sans que cela n'ait d'importance.  
  
Un frisson parcoura le corps de Draco au moment même où les cheveux de sa partenaire lui caressèrent le cou. Merlin ! C'est à moi de la rendre dingue, pas à elle ! se dit-il, furieux contre lui-même de sentir l'effet que la jeune fille lui faisait. Il s'étonnait de ne pas arriver à se comporter comme il le faisait habituellement avec la plupart des élèves féminines de Poudlard... Et surtout, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt dans les couloirs du collège ?  
  
Soudain, comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, apparu Rogue juste à côté du couple. Draco sursauta, et Hermione releva la tête. Ayant reconnu le maître de potions, elle tentait de se contenir pour surtout ne pas se trahir, et continuait à danser en espérant rester suffisemment naturelle. Le professeur les regardait les yeux mi-clos et le visage fermé. Après une demi-minute qui semblèrent aux deux élèves une éternité, il s'éloigna silencieusement, puis surgit tout aussi brusquement auprès d'un autre couple, recommençant son même manège. ON aurait vraiment dit qu'il plrenait plaisir à surprendre les couples ainsi formés, et Hermione supposait qu'il cherchait sans doute à retirer des points. Il s'ennuit sans doute... pensa Hermione. Soulagée, elle n'essaya même pas de réprimer le tremblement qui la saisissait en contre-coup. Elle regarda son partenaire, et celui-ci, contre toute attente, lui caressa le bras comme s'il voulait la tranquilliser. Hermione imaginait Harry sourire sous ce masque, et se sentait en confiance... Mais la musique avait cessé, et elle se sépara avec regret de la douceur de l'étreinte de beau courtisan.  
  
Ron et Harry, pendant ce temps-là, s'amusaient comme des petits fous à observer, depuis leur cachette, les élèves costumés et à essayer de deviner qui était qui...  
- En égyptienne, là-bas, c'est Pansy... Facile ! expliqua Ron à Harry, Elle n'a pas pris la peine de coiffer ses cheveux autrement, on reconnait sa bouche avec ce demi-masque, et il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir un corps aussi... aussi...  
- ...rebutant ! acheva Harry dans un demi-rire.  
- Tu as raison ! confirma Ron entre deux rires, Au fait, je me demande bien où est Hermione... Tu sais en quoi elle était déguisé, toi ?  
- Non, elle n'a voulu le dire à personne, même pas aux filles de sa chambre.  
Ron allait répondre à son ami quand une lumière rouge apparut devant eux. On aurait dit un néon moldu, et la lumière indiquait - 20 points. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait debout près d'eux, tapotant le sol de son pied, un pincement aux lèvres pour réprimer un sourire et montrer qu'elle restait sévère. Harry en déduisait qu'elle avait sans doute entendu leur conversation depuis un petit bout de temps.  
- Mais madame... commença Ron.  
Le clignotement de la lumière rouge l'interrompit : elle indiquait maintenant - 20 points chacun ? et Ron se mit les deux mains sur la bouche.  
Il ne restait plus à Ron et Harry, à leur grand regret, qu'à se lever et sortir de leur refuge en silence, sous l'oeil bienveillant mais autoritaire de leur professeur. Sortant sa baguette magique, ce dernière fit ensuite apparaître un buisson épineux à l'endroit même où les garçons se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt.  
  
Hermione venait d'arriver au buffet, voulant se servir une grande rasade de jus de citrouille. Mais avant même qu'elle esquisse le moindre geste, le courtisan lui servait un verre agrémenté de quelques glaçons.   
Bon, on passe à la phase gentleman' et on se reprend ! se disait le garçon en lui-même en tendant le verre à la danseuse. Si je veux profiter d'elle, il faut que je la séduise un minimum... Satisfait de la voir accepter le verre, il se renfrogna en constatant qu'elle utilisait une paille pour ne pas laisser voir son visage - même pas sa bouche. Draco l'imaginait pulpeuse à souhait, et sentait de nouveau en lui le désir de l'embrasser. Voyant qu'elle reposait son verre vide, il saisit sa main par le poignet, et l'entraîna dans la forêt magique de Dumbledore, sentant son coeur battre de plus belle en voyant qu'elle n'opposait aucune résistance...


	5. Un peu plus de désir

Et voici le cinquième chapitre ! Je continue à faire monter la pression...  
Au passage, voici quelques réponses aux reviews que j'ai eu (et merci à toutes et à tous) :  
Kaima, Fanfic girl et Lou : J'écris aussi vite que mon emploi du temps me le permets ! Mais je promets d'aller jusuq'au bout de cette histoire.  
Kotohiki et Tiphaine.ly : Il suffisait de demander : minuit arrive à la fin de ce chapitre ;-) !  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : Un peu plus de désir  
  
En tout logique, j'aurais dû plaquer cette fille contre un arbre et commencer à la caresser et à l'embrasser... constata amèrement Draco. Au lieu de cela, il avait déniché un coin un peu au calme, entre deux faux arbres, au milieu d'une légère brume, et s'était lui-même appuyé contre un tronc, entraînant la jeune fille face à lui. Il la tenait par les épaules et regardait tout autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les verraient. Il se tourna alors vers son visage masqué, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec un frisson de plaisir...  
  
Hermione s'était laissée entraîner sans vraiment réflechir. Elle se demandait si elle devait avoir honte de se comporter de la sorte, elle qui était la meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis maintenant six longues années studieuses. Mais justement, elle en avait assez d'être toujours traitée comme un petit prodige sans sentiments, comme un rat de bibliothèque vieille avant l'âge, comme une élève surdouée qui aurait même oublié qu'elle devenait peu à peu une jolie jeune femme... C'est pour cela qu'elle avait osé porter ce déguisement, et parce que l'excuse d'être une autre, le temps d'un soir, prouverait aux autres qu'Hermione Granger pouvait aussi être séduisante. Le prouver aux autres ou à moi-même ? s'était demandé la jeune fille plus tôt dans la soirée, dans le secret de sa chambre.  
Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas envie de réflechir... Le courtisan avait trouvé un endroit assez discret, à l'abri des regards curieux, et elle sentait les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Elle était maintenant face à lui, et ses yeux cherchaient avidement ce regard qui l'avait tant séduite... Un décharge électrique lui traversa le corps lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de bien plus fort passait entre eux, plus intense qu'un simple désir physique, plus sérieux qu'une simple envie de flirter. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts du courtisan confirmaient son sentiment qu'Harry se trouvait devant elle, et elle s'étonnait de n'avoir jamais ressenti cela dans l'amitié complice qu'ils avaient partagé jusque là... Etait-ce à cause de son propre déguisement ? Croyait-il avoir à faire à une autre fille ? Pourtant elle n'avait pas du tout les yeux de Cho...  
Mais la chaleur qui l'envahissait doucement, depuis le bas de son ventre jusqu'à ses joues qu'elle sentait rougir sous son masque, la poussa impulsivement à profiter pleinement de ce qui se passait, sans se préoccuper d'autre chose. Elles posaient maintenant ses deux mains sur le torse du jeune homme, d'abord très légèrement avec une certaine hésitation, puis complètement. En réponse à son propre mouvement, il la serra un peu plus contre lui, et leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Il lui caressait maintenant le dos, avec douceur, et elle pouvait sentir sous ses mains son coeur qui battait plus fort...  
  
Les jumeaux Weasley avaient rejoint Ron au buffet.  
- Alors, le loup-garou, tu as effrayé combien de filles ? se moquait gentiment George, dans un chuchottement.  
Ron, qui avait encore à l'esprit les 20 points qu'Harry et lui avaient fait perdre au Gryffondor, secoua la tête en guise de réponse.  
C'est à ce moment qu'Harry pinca le bras de son ami, et le rouquin se retint de laisser échapper un cri en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu m'as fait mal ! souffla-t-il le plus discrètement possible, la voix chargée de reproche.  
Harry regardait fixement quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Ron... Il semblait hypnotisé, mais le masque empêchait de savoir si c'était d'admiration, de stupéfaction, ou encore de peur. Ron sentit quelques sueurs froides, persuadé qu'un monstre se trouvait dans son dos, ou pire encore, Rogue. Il se tournait avec une lenteur calculé, comme si un mouvement brusque pouvait déclencher une hostilité immédiate de la part de la qui se trouvait derrière lui, pour découvrir avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mignonne fée aux ailes translucides, aux cheveux noirs de jais... et aux yeux bridés !  
Ses frères, qui avaient suivi eux aussi le regard du garçon à la cicatrice, entraînèrent Ron avec eux, ôtant ainsi tout obstacle entre Cho et Harry... Ce dernier déglutissait difficilement en se rendant compte de la situation, et d'un geste maladroit et presque mécanique, servit un verre de jus de citrouille à la fée, se rendant compte un peu tard qu'elle en avait déjà un en main. Elle l'observa en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, et Harry imaginait qu'elle devait sans doute être en train de rire de lui et de sa stupidité. Sans demander son reste, il se détourna pour aller se réfugier dans la fausse forêt, quand une main se posa sur son avant-bras. Cho venait de reposer son propre verre, et de prendre celui d'Harry en le remerciant d'un geste de la tête. Le garçon croyait soudain voir s'ouvrir les portes du Paradis...  
  
Draco et Hermione n'avaient plus conscience ni du temps ni du lieu... Les mains de la jeune fille avaient commencé à caresser le torse du jeune homme, étonnée de la musculature qu'elle sentait sous le costume. Sa respiration se faisait plus courte, les mains du jeune homme dans son dos ne la laissant pas insensible... Elle se sentait chavirer, elle avait envie de plus encore, et elle se blottit totalement contre lui. Draco, de son côté, avait cessé de penser à ce qu'il devait être, à savoir le grand Draco Malfoy, séducteur de ces dames, pour se laisser porter par ses pulsions... Une bouffée de chaleur l'avait envahit quand la danseuse s'était blottie contre lui, et ne le quittait plus. Il avait l'impression que leurs deux corps avaient toujours été destinés à être réunis, et qu'ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps à se trouver... Il passait ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille pour en connaître les moindres parcelles, et s'aventura doucement un peu plus bas. Les légers gémissements de la jeune fille l'encourageait à poursuivre ses caresses, et il sentait sa virilité se raidir un peu plus à chaque soupir de sa compagne. Il regrettait maintenant qu'ils aient tous les deux des masques, non pas tant pour savoir qui elle était, mais pour pouvoir prendre ses lèvres... Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, et il s'étonnait de voir à quel point ils pouvaient ressentir les choses à l'unisson. Ses attouchements se faisaient plus précis, et il sentait que bientôt, il ne contrôlerait plus rien...  
Hermione s'était totalement abandonnée aux caresses délicieuses du courtisan, et y répondait instinctivement. Elle avait envie de se fondre totalement dans ce corps, comme si elle en avait été un jour séparée et qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin... Elle se découvrait grisée par l'excitation du jeune homme, qu'elle sentait contre le bas de son ventre, et ondulait légèrement ses hanches pour s'y frotter doucement. Je suis folle... se dit-elle entre deux souffles encore un peu plus rauques, je suis complètement folle... Mais Merlin que c'est bon !  
Draco avait cru que son imagination et son désir lui jouaient des tours, jusqu'à se rendre soudainement compte qu'il ne rêvait pas : elle se frottait bel et bien à lui ! J'ai trouvé la femme parfaite... se dit-il en basculant la tête en arrière quand la main de la jeune fille s'aventura vers le bas de son ventre.  
  
Le bruit d'un clocher lointain le tira doucement de son plaisir. La jeune fille s'était arrêter de le caresser, et il ne put retenir un grognement sourd de frustration.  
Hermione, de son côté, avait l'impression d'entendre les douze coups de minuit comme une alarme qui s'allumait dans sa tête, et se dégagea des bras de son compagnon avec frayeur. Minuit, il était minuit !


	6. Révélation

J'avais un peu de temps ce soir, voici donc déjà le 6e chapitre ! Il faut dire que vos reviews m'encouragent...  
Merci Amiastine, c'est vrai que c'est un sujet éculé, et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à l'aborder d'une manière originale.  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : Révélation  
  
Comme si elle avait été prise en faute, Hermione s'écarta du beau courtisan et commença à se diriger vers le buffet, encore rouge d'excitation... Il faut que je me calme avant d'ôter mon masque, sinon je vais être ridicule... se dit-elle en voyant que tous les élèves convergeaient vers le même endroit qu'elle. Mais plus elle s'éloignait en redevenant maîtresse d'elle-même, et plus elle sentait intuitivement que le moment magique qu'elle venait de passer risquait de bouleverser définitivement sa vie...  
  
Draco, quant à lui, était toujours au même endroit, sans avoir fait un seule geste pour retenir sa compagne. Il prenait peu à peu conscience de l'état dans lequel elle l'avait mise, et s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible. C'est à moi de mener la danse, de la faire chavirer ! se reprochait-il en se retournant pour donner un coup de poing dans le tronc derrière lui, Comment a-t-elle pu me mettre dans cet état ? Et pourquoi j'ai cette impression de vide maintenant qu'elle n'est plus dans mes bras ? Finalement, il se dirigea vers le buffet, comme tout le monde, mais se promettait de rester cacher derrière un arbre en attendant que tous soient démasqués. Qui que tu sois, ma belle danseuse, je vais le savoir dans peu de temps, et tu sauras aussi qui je suis... Un sourire gourmand se dessinait sur son visage. Et nous poursuivrons ce que nous avons commencé.  
  
Harry était resté aux côtés de Cho, rejoint par Ron et ses frères. Presque tous les élèves étaient réunis, et les professeurs attendaient que le calme se fasse.  
- Bien, bien, chers enfants... commença Dumbledore, notre bal s'achève et je vous félicite tous pour vos costumes !  
- Nous allons commencer par les points qui ont été retirés poursuivit McGonagall, à savoir 20 points à Gryffondor, 15 points à Serdaigle, 40 points à Poufsouffle et 5 points à Serpentard. Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots en jetant un regard en biais vers Rogue, alors que ce dernier affichait un petit sourire satisfait.  
Quelques murmures s'élevèrent, et Ron se trouva bien soulagé de ne pas être le seul à avoir été pris en faute.  
- Minuit a sonné, aussi nous allons vous demander de lever vos éventuels sortilèges, et ensuite de retirer vos masques. continuait Dumbledore, Tous les professeurs vous ont observé et ont noté sur ce papier les élèves qui ont été reconnus. Reste à découvrir ceux qui ont été méconnaissables...  
La plupart des sorts concernaient les couleurs des cheveux et les coiffures, et Draco lui-même retrouva sa pâle blondeur. Certains riaient en voyant des tresses et boucles compliquées tomber pour redevenir raides, ou à l'inverse des cheveux lissés se mettre à refriser. Hermione songea qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas avoir eu recours à la magie, car ses cheveux restaient non seulement noirs, mais également bien coiffés.  
- Vous êtes prêts ? Les masques maintenant ! C'était Dumbledore qui avait donné le signal, lui-même très curieux de découvrir qui se cachait sous certains costumes.  
  
Hermione avait un sourire radieux en se rendant compte que les élèves et les professeurs avaient mis un peu de temps avant de comprendre que c'était bien elle... Parvati avait même la bouche grande ouverte, et Ginny applaudissait des deux mains. Elle était sûre d'avoir pleinement réussi le défi de la soirée, et était très satisfaite d'elle-même.  
Mais en regardant la foule, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Harry dans un costume de pirate ! Un vertige soudain la saisit, alors qu'elle se remémorait tout ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt avec celui qu'elle avait vraiment cru être le garçon à la cicatrice. Et elle ne voyait aucune trace du courtisan en question... Elle tentait de garder une certaine contenance, et de ne pas montrer sa panique grandissante.  
- Hermione Granger, félicitations, vous emportez la première place : 80 points pour votre maison ! dit à forte voix Dumbledore, les yeux souriants, Le mot méconnaissable' est même bien faible pour caractériser votre prouesse !  
Elle avait un pâle sourire, car soudain le concours remporté n'avait plus aucune importance pour elle. Elle fixait Harry qui souriait à Cho, et Ron qui la félicitait avec moults applaudissements... Quelle cruche je suis ! se reprocha-t-elle en elle-même, J'ai aguiché un parfait inconnu en me persuadant que c'était Harry...  
  
Draco avait le souffle coupé. Granger ? C'était Granger ? Il se sentait pris de vertiges, et se recula un peu plus à l'abri des arbres. Il était furieux d'avoir eu autant de plaisir dans les bras de cette sang-de-bourbe... Comment ai-je pu m'abaisser à aimer ce que cette première de classe m'a fait ? Et d'ailleurs, comment est-ce possible que la sainte-nitouche puisse être aussi... aussi diablement attirante et divinement douée de ses mains. conclut-il avec rage.  
Une lueur traversa soudain son regard. Elle ne savait sans doute pas qui était le courtisan, alors que lui savait maintenant qui était la danseuse orientale : il avait donc un avantage sur elle. Un rictus se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et il jugea qu'il était grand temps pour lui de s'eclipser avant qu'Hermione ne le repère. Il longea les arbres jusqu'à la foule des élèves, et se faufila sans se faire voir jusqu'à la porte grande ouverte, direction son dortoir.  
  
Les élèves retournaient peu à peu vers leurs dortoirs, et les Gryffondor était en liesse. Mais Hermione n'avait pas le coeur à partager leur joie... Elle n'avait pas retrouvé le compagnon de ses soupirs, et se posait mille questions. Malgré l'hystérie des filles de sa chambre, elle déclina leurs propositions de faire la fête dans le foyer sous prétexte qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se changer, et qu'elle était fatiguée. En vérité, elle aspirait à se retrouver au calme pour pouvoir faire le point. Pourquoi a-t-il si vite disparu ? Et si ce n'était pas Harry, qui était-ce ? Elle était réellement inquiète, tout d'un coup honteuse de son abandon alors qu'elle se croyait en confiance. Ma pauvre fille, il y a quelqu'un ce soir qui a bien profiter de toi, et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Cela t'apprendra à jouer les séductrices... conclut-elle en se couchant. Mais une fois protégée par l'ombre de ses rideaux, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait bien du mal à s'endormir... Elle pensait aux yeux du courtisan, et à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé en silence ce soir. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir décrire avec exactitude à quels endroits ses mains l'avaient caressé, et elle sentait une douce chaleur monter dans le bas de son ventre... Un sentiment affeux et irréfutable faisait jour au fond d'elle-même : alors qu'elle ne savait même pas qui il était, il lui manquait déjà.  
  
Draco se caressait dans le secret de son lit, caché par les rideaux. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore les mains de la jeune fille, et cela l'excitait terriblement... Il essayait de réflechir à un moyen de profiter cet avantage qu'il avait maintenant sur Hermione Granger. Mais tout au fond de lui, une impression bizarre faisait sa place sans qu'il n'arrive à savoir quoi exactement. Son souffle s'accélérait, et il voyait Hermione et ses yeux magnifiques, sa bouche innocente... Il allait bientôt jouir, et n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que son ennemie de toujours...


	7. Doutes

Juste un petit rappel suite aux reviews : cette fanfic est classée ;-) !  
Quelques réponses :  
Falyla : J'essaye en effet de rester fidèle au caractère de Draco malgré tout...  
Violaine : Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes auteurs préférés ! Contente que l'idée de Ron s'étalant de tout son long t'ait plu...  
Amy Malfoy : Merci à toi aussi de m'avoir mis da ta liste de favoris... J'aime bien le quiproquo, en effet ;-) ! Sinon, j'essaye d'écrire mes chapitres le plus rapidement possible.  
Kaima : Wow ! Je suis touchée que cela t'ai fait autant d'effet, et merci pour ton appréciation de mon écriture.  
Lou : Moi, sadique ? Mais non voyons ;-p ...  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 7 : Doutes  
  
Au petit-déjeuner, les arbres avaient disparu et les quatre tables des maisons avaient repris leur place habituelle. Hermione était descendu avec Ron et Harry, encore soucieuse. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs, car le shampooing colorant mettrait quelques temps à partir.  
- Et alors Cho a bu un deuxième verre de jus de citrouille ! J'étais aux anges... commentait Harry, sans voir que son amie ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Ils étaient bientôt attablés, et Hermione ne levait pas la tête de son assiette. Elle avait peu dormi cette nuit, revivant sans cesse, dans les moindres détails, la soirée qu'elle avait passé. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, et se demandait pourquoi l' ne l'avait pas également ressenti. Car s'il l'avait lui aussi compris, il ne se serait pas caché, il m'aurait dit qui il était ! pensait-elle. Elle avait du mal à regarder les autres élèves - surtout les garçons - trop honteuse de ne pas savoir quel était celui qui possédait ainsi ses pensées...  
  
- Tu as gardé tes cheveux noirs, Granger ? Tu t'imagines sans doute que parce que tu as gagné, tu ressembles plus à quelque chose avec cette tête-là ? fit Pansy avec un rire mauvais, en passant devant la table des Gryffondor.  
Hermione allait riposter, mais à sa grande surprise, quelqu'un la prit de vitesse.  
- Et toi, Parkinson, tu devrais essayer, cela te rendra peut-être un peu moins stupide. répondit Draco, en la poussant sans ménagement. La jeune fille allait se mettre en colère, mais découvrant qui avait dit cela, elle se mit à glousser.  
- Oh, Draco chéri, si cela peut te faire plaisir, je me teindrais... partout !  
Elle avait appuyé ce dernier mot avec une oeillade lubrique, mais Draco n'en avait cure, et s'éloignait déjà pour s'installer à sa table.  
Ron avait encore sa fourchette dans la bouche et restait bouche bée face à cette défense inattendue. Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui haussait les épaules, tout aussi surprise que ses amis.  
- Sans doute a-t-il été déçu de ne pas gagner le concours hier soir, et il passe ses nerfs sur la première venue... supposa-t-elle à voix haute.  
Mais un doute avait envahi son esprit... Hier soir... Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu lorsque les masques sont tombés, quel avait été son costume ? se demanda-t-elle en son for intérieur. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas avoir été le courtisan, ajouta-t-elle en elle-même, non seulement ce serait trop horrible pour être vrai, mais surtout il ne se serait sans doute pas privé, si c'était bien le cas, de me faire honte devant tout le monde. Non, il devait sans doute être le diable que j'avais vu en début de soirée... Elle secoua la tête pour chasser son léger malaise, et se préoccupa de nouveau du contenu de son assiette.  
  
Le reste de la journée se déroula sans élément notable, et Hermione se préparait à aller rejoindre la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. En passant dans les couloirs, elle détourna la tête pour regarder la cour sous la neige, ce qui la rendait féérique. Elle aimait beaucoup ce spectacle, et en profitait pleinement.  
C'est alors qu'elle butta violemment contre quelqu'un.  
- Attention ! commença-t-elle en réalisant soudain que c'était Draco Malfoy.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas, Granger ! répliqua-t-il avec humeur.  
Il voulait être furieux, il voulait l'agresser, mais il n'était pas convaincu. Il n'arrivait pas à continuer à la regarder comme son ennemie après ce qui s'était passé la veille... Et pourtant, il savait qu'il le devait ! Que dirait son père si son fils se montrait si faible devant une sang-de-bourbe ? Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'elle l'avait obsédé toute la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir ? Et comble de la frustration, il n'avait même pas réussi à trouver comme utiliser son avantage contre elle, lui qui était pourtant le spécialiste des mauvais coups.  
- Merlin ! Toi non plus tu ne regardais pas où tu allais ! continuait Hermione, le tirant de ses pensées. Elle le dépassa, la tête haute et le nez en l'air, pour reprendre sa route.   
Draco l'attrapa alors par le bras, la retournant violemment vers lui.  
- Ne me parles pas comme ça, Granger, où il t'en cuira. siffla-t-il entre ses dents en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
Ron sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Harry et Cho semblait s'être rapprochés, tant mieux pour eux. En revanche, le mutisme d'Hermione l'inquiétait. Elle avait prouvé hier qu'elle arrivait à être la première partout, même sur un sujet sur lequel bien peu auraient parié sur elle - et elle avait gagné haut la main. Elle aurait donc dû être éclatante de joie aujourd'hui. Il la connaissait bien après ces six ans passés avec elle, et voyait clairement qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette... Mais que faire ?  
Il avait hésiter à aller rejoindre Hagrid, mais finalement ouvrir son coeur lui semblait une bonne solution. Et comme Harry était sur une autre planète en ce moment, il ne restait pas grand monde à qui il pouvait parler en toute confiance, sans craindre d'éventuelles conséquences. Hagrid l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention, grattant Crockdur entre les deux oreilles, et avait essayer de réconforter le rouquin. Reste que la conclusion du géant l'avait laissé encore plus effaré qu'avant : Et si elle était amoureuse ? avait-il suggéré à Ron.  
Amoureuse ? Il sentait un pincement au coeur. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais déclaré ses sentiments à Hermione, et au fur et à mesure des années, il s'était rendu compte que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle méritait quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et lui aspirait à une vie moins... parfaite. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à voir qui avait bien pu ravir le coeur de la tête de classe, et surtout en une seule soirée ! Il essayait de réfléchir à qui il avait pu voir avec elle durant la soirée, et plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout vu de tout le bal... Bizarre tout de même... pensa-t-il en revenant vers sa chambre.  
  
Draco était figé, retrouvant ce regard qui l'avait fait chavirer le soir dernier. Cependant, il n'était plus souriant mais sévère, à se demander presque s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt magique de Dumbledore. Il sentait des sentiments contradictoires monter en lui : colère et désir. Il voulait l'obliger à redevenir celle d'hier, à gémir de nouveau sous ses caresses. Il voulait voir dans ses yeux autre chose que de la peur et du mépris. L'envie furieuse de l'embrasser se faisait de nouveau sentir, et il se demanda si ce ne serait pas une bonne manière de lui faire payer cette bousculade.  
Hermione avait des frissons. Ce regard... non, ce n'est pas possible, les yeux étaient verts. se disait-elle en elle-même. Mais pourtant, quelque chose la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
- Tu as compris, Granger, ne me parles plus jamais comme cela, où tu verras de quoi un Malfoy est capable ! articula avec véhémence le garçon en la relâchant. Il s'était finalement retenu. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu hier, un baiser violent gâcherait tout. Gâcherait quoi ? se demanda-t-il, surpris lui-même par cette réflexion.  
Il se détourna afin de poursuivre son chemin, laissant derrière lui une Hermione pleine de doutes...


	8. Dans la nuit

Déjà 50 reviews ! Merci !  
Voici donc la suite...   
PS : Falyla, j'irai lire ta fanfic à l'occasion. Tu trouves vraiment qu'Harry a l'air niais ? Oups... Mais bon, ce n'est pas lui le centre d'intérêt de mon histoire...  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 8 : Dans la nuit...  
  
Hermione s'était couchée ce soir-là avec un étau enserrant sa poitrine. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil... Il fallait qu'elle sache, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à être dans cet état. Se peut-il que le mystérieux courtisan soit vraiment Draco Malfoy ? s'interrogeait-elle en elle-même. Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle était partagée entre deux sentiments : le dégoût d'elle-même, d'une part, de s'être comportée de la sorte avec son ennemi de toujours, et d'autre part le désir impulsif de se retrouver de nouveau dans ses bras. Même si c'est bien Malfoy. acheva-t-elle pour elle-même avec humeur. Et puis elle avait une impression étrange, comme si elle ressentait quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple désir physique... Mais peut-être était-ce juste son aversion pour lui, qui durait après tout depuis plusieurs années.  
Finalement, elle se leva en silence pour ne pas réveiller les filles de sa chambre, et se glissa dehors après avoir enfilé sa robe de chambre. Elle avait besoin de marcher, et déambuler dans les couloirs du collège lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
  
Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas cette phrase qui était sorti du plus profond de lui-même quelques heures plus tôt. Gâcherait quoi, par Merlin ? se demandait-il intérieurement, Je ne cherche quand même pas avoir une relation avec une sang-de-bourbe ! Et pourtant, il sentait bien qu'il ne voulait pas rester sur une fin aussi brutale, pas après ce qui s'était passé hier entre eux. Il en voulait plus, il voulait retrouver cette fille et continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.  
Il sauta de son lit, enfila quelques vêtements, et passa la porte de sa chambre. Il avait besoin de marcher, au diable le couvre-feu. Il étouffait dans cette chambre, et de toute façon ne pouvait pas dormir pour le moment.  
Ses pas le portaient nulle part, il errait au gré des couloirs et des escaliers, perdu dans le fil de ses pensées. Il sentait sa colère monter, mais ne savait pas si elle était tournée contre Hermione Granger ou contre lui-même.  
Une lumière le tira de ses réflexions et il se plaqua contre un mur. C'était Rusard qui faisait son tour de surveillance. Quelle poisse ! Espérons qu'il ne me verra pas... se dit-il en s'aplatissant plus encore. Mais il reconnu dans son champ de vision, sur la droite au détour du couloir, et ne pouvant donc pas voir Rusard approcher, la jeune fille qui occupait ses pensées depuis la veille. Sans même réfléchir, Draco sauta d'un bond vers elle, sans un bruit, puis l'attrapa en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille, et l'entraîna dans un réduit qui se trouvait heureusement là.  
- Rusard fait sa ronde. souffla-t-il dans un chuchotement à son oreille.  
Les deux élèves étaient tendus, silencieux, guettant le moindre bruit. Hermione était surprise de se retrouver dans une situation aussi inattendue, mais se sentait divinement bien tout contre lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger, et malgré son bras un peu douloureux à cause de la poigne du garçon, elle se sentait bien. Reste que cela confirmait ses doutes sur l'identité du courtisan de la veille, et son coeur s'accélérait plus à cause de cette découverte que par la réelle crainte de Rusard. Elle frissonna.  
- Et bien, Granger, c'est moi qui tu fais cet effet ? railla Draco dans un chuchotement. Il serra un peu plus son emprise, bloquant la jeune fille tout contre lui. Il aimait sentir sa chaleur, aimait la sentir terrorisée et à sa merci, et aimait par-dessus tout se sentir de nouveau maître de la situation.  
Un grincement au loin fit comprendre à Draco que Rusard s'était éloigné : ils n'avaient donc pas été repérés. Il relâcha un peu son étreinte, et Hermione acheva de se dégager complètement, n'ayant pas apprécié la dernière réflexion du garçon.  
  
- Je suppose que je dois te dire merci... lâcha-t-elle en se massant le bras que Draco avait serré un peu trop fort.  
Elle ne savait que penser de ce garçon qui semblait avoir mille visages suivant les circonstances. Elle avait été désorientée par sa dernière phrase, et ne savait pas quel comportement adopter. De plus, il avait sur les lèvres ce sourire narquois qu'elle détestait tant. Pourtant elle n'avait pas envie de partir, en tout cas pour le moment, et pas sans avoir obtenu certaines réponses...  
- Tu le supposes bien, en effet... Sans moi, Rusard te serait tombé dessus ! ajouta-t-il en la regardant avec un air hautain.  
- Et pourquoi diable m'as-tu aidé ? Je pensais que cela t'aurait fait plaisir de voir ma maison perdre des points ! Sans parler de me voir recevoir un savon, bien sûr ! demanda la jeune fille avec une certaine animosité, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.  
Sa question fut comme un coup de poing. Draco perdit un peu de sa superbe, en se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison. Pourquoi avait-il aidé impulsivement son ennemie ? Merlin ! Vite, une excuse ! pensa-t-il.  
- Pour que tu me sois redevable, Granger.  
Hermione plissa les yeux, peu convaincue par cette réponse. Elle croisa les bras, et le toisa en attendant la suite. Cette attitude revêche ne plaisait pas du tout à Draco, qui sentait sa colère le gagner de plus belle. Il faut que je lui montre qui je suis, et qu'elle cesse de me regarder de la sorte ! se dit-il avec rage. Surtout que le pire était, pour le jeune homme, de se rendre compte qu'il la trouvait terriblement séduisante avec cette attitude. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il la plaqua contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle, ses mains lui tenant fermement les poignets de chaque côté de son visage.  
- C'était toi, le courtisan, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle, surprise par la réaction brutale et inattendue du garçon.  
Ils étaient maintenant yeux dans les yeux, et Hermione reconnaissait les lueurs qu'elle avait vu la veille. Elle se sentait totalement à sa merci, et n'osait pas bouger. Le mur dans son dos était glacé, mais elle n'en avait cure : la seule chose qui comptait était ce qu'il allait lui dire. Réponds-moi, Malfoy, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! hurlait-elle dans son esprit. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui confirme ce qu'elle avait compris, et qu'elle avait tant de mal à croire. Elle sentait son coeur s'accélérer, et ne voyait, ni ne pensait plus à rien, que ce visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
Et pour toute réponse, Draco l'embrassa. Ce n'était ni violent, ni rageur, mais passionné. Toute sa frustration depuis deux soirs passaient dans ce baiser ardent, et son coeur lui-même battait la chamade en sentant qu'Hermione y répondait, entrouvrant la bouche avec un léger gémissement. Il avait l'impression d'obtenir un fruit défendu convoité depuis longtemps, et une petite parcelle au fond de lui se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé aucune fille avec une telle intensité. Il lâcha doucement ses poignets, descendant le longs de ses bras pour arriver à sa taille, et la tira tout contre lui. Hermione se lova contre son corps, plaçant timidement les mains sur ses épaules, puis les remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Draco gémit doucement en sentant les gestes de la jeune fille. La nuit était leur complice et échauffait leurs sens, et aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de cesser ce baiser brûlant...


	9. Punition

Voici la suite, qui, je l'espère, ne vous frustrera pas trop ;-) ...  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, particulièrement à Amy Malfoy et Falyla pour leurs remarques.  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 9 : Punition  
  
Les lèvres se séparèrent... Ils étaient maintenant yeux dans les yeux, les regards chargés de soupirs et de plaisir.  
- Je suppose que cela répond à ta question... dit Draco dans un souffle, avec bien plus d'ironie qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Mais c'était si difficile pour lui de quitter plusieurs années d'habitudes vis-à-vis de cette fille, surtout en si peu de temps !  
Hermione se raidit à cette remarque trop moqueuse à son goût après ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle se dégagea de ses bras, ne le quittant pas des yeux, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Tu t'imagines victorieux parce que tu viens d'ajouter Hermione Granger à ton tableau de conquêtes déjà bien rempli, je suppose ? ajouta-t-elle, blessée par son attitude alors qu'elle aurait voulu... voulu... Voulu quoi ? Ce n'est que Maloy après tout ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne pouvait pas changer si soudainement... se disait-elle en elle-même, honteuse d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de plus fort entre eux deux.  
Draco n'appréciait pas du tout le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille, et même s'il reconnaissait que sa phrase avait eu un ton un peu déplacé - et qu'il n'avait pas souhaité -, il trouvait son revirement bien trop brusque après ce baiser si passionné. Il la toisa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
- Pourtant, cela n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire... ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.  
- Comment oses-tu ? explosa Hermione en ancrant ses deux mains sur ses hanches, furieuse de le voir se moquer ainsi d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-il transformer un tel partage en quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire ?  
Elle allait poursuivre quand la porte du réduit s'ouvrit à toute volée.  
- Ha ha, je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit tout à l'heure... annonça fièrement Rusard, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, Direction le bureau de Monsieur le directeur, tous les deux. En en silence, je ne veux rien entendre de votre petite querelle !  
  
Les deux élèves avançaient dans les couloirs du collège, suivis par le concierge triomphant. Ils ne savaient que penser, et ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir été pris en faute qui les décevaient le plus. Draco se voulait d'avoir été ironique malgré lui, et Hermione se reprochait de s'être emportée aussi vite... Ils n'osaient pas se regarder, trop dépités par la tournure des événements.  
- Allez, ouste ! Par ici, et vous avez de la chance, si c'était moi, je réhabiliterai les peines d'autrefois ! Et je vous suspendrai par les pouces dans les cachots ! C'est tout ce que vous méritez ! continuait Rusard en les poussant vers l'escalier qui menait chez Dumbledore. Mais tous deux connaissaient par coeur la vieille rengaine du concierge, et n'y prêtaient guère attention.  
Ils attendaient maintenant devant la porte que Rusard avait franchi quelques secondes plus tôt pour aller prévenir le professeur. Aucun des deux n'osait lever un regard vers lautre. Ils restaient là, silencieux, immobiles, plongés dans leurs pensées, tantôt désolés, tantôt furieux.  
  
Dumbledore était vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit à rayures, et avait un bonnet de nuit sur la tête. Sa barbe était quelque peu embroussaillée, et ses petits yeux finissaient de confirmer qu'il avait été tiré d'un lourd sommeil.  
- Merci Monsieur Rusard, vous pouvez disposer. commença le professeur, Qu'avons-nous donc là... Oui, oui, Mademoiselle Granger et... Monsieur Malfoy ! Décidement, jeune homme, cela devient une habitude de ne pas respecter le couvre-feu ! Au bout de six années passées ici, vous n'avez toujours pas saisi cette partie du règlement ?  
Dumbledore avait froncé les sourcils, et Draco sentait qu'il risquait gros. Ce n'était en effet pas la première fois qu'il était pris dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, et il rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. Et puis il était vexé d'être ainsi sermonné devant la jeune fille, et se rendait compte à contrecoeur que l'avis de cette dernière sur sa propre personne avait tout d'un coup de l'importance.  
  
- C'est ma faute !  
Hermione avait presque crié cette phrase, et le professeur avait tourné les yeux vers elle, fort surpris de cette intervention. Il attendait maintenant la suite, et semblait s'être quelque peu calmé.  
- Je... C'est moi qui lui ai donné rendez-vous en pleine nuit. Je... Je voulais lui dire ma façon de penser suite à son comportement inexcusable durant le cour de potions. Il ne voulait pas, mais j'ai insisté, si bien que c'est de ma faute s'il a été trouvé hors de son lit à cette heure avancée. Je suis désolée, professeur, mais j'en assumerai les conséquences. avait poursuivi la jeune fille en rougissant. Elle se moquait de voir sa réputation en pâtir, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle, sans chercher à savoir pourquoi, était de ne pas voir Dumbledore s'acharner sur le jeune homme.  
Draco la regardait en biais, surpris par cette aide inattendue, mais n'osait pas réagir de peur de lui faire perdre toute crédibilité face au directeur.  
- Hum... Je vois. répondit Dumbledore avec un demi-sourire. Bien, bien... Dans ces conditions, et puisque la faute revient à notre pourtant si bonne élève habituellement, je retire 50 points à Gryffondor, et seulement 15 à Serpentard, puisque Monsieur Malfoy n'a fait que suivre la demande... pressante... de Mademoiselle Granger.  
Les deux élèves regardèrent avec des yeux ronds le vieux professeur, Hermione parce qu'elle était surprise que son mensonge soit si facilement gobé, et Draco parce qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre des sous-entendus dans les propos du directeur !  
- Ha, de plus, vous serez en retenu demain après les cours, auprès de Rubeus Hagrid. Il vous indiquera quoi faire. Sur ce, je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance pour aller vous coucher ? Bonne nuit jeunes gens. ajouta-t-il en poussant ensuite les deux élèves hors de son bureau. Avant de retourner se coucher, une étincelle lui traversa le regard. Quelque chose me dit que les rapport entre ces deux maisons risquent d'évoluer d'une manière qui va surprendre bien du monde ! Il eût un petit rire bienveillant, et alla se remettre au lit.  
  
Une fois dans le couloir, les deux jeunes gens osèrent se regarder de nouveau. Ils n'en menaient pas large, et ne savaient pas très bien quelle attitude adopter. Une fois encore, c'est Draco qui rompit le silence.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé, Granger ? demanda-t-il.  
Alors qu'elle s'était adoucie dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione sentit de nouveau la colère monter en elle : il venait de l'appeller par son nom de famille. Encore ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Après l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté face à Dumbledore ? Elle était furieuse, contre sa propre faiblesse d'abord, parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas aidé par pure bonté, mais parce qu'il commençait à compter sérieusement pour elle, et qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir encaisser une punition trop lourde. Et furieuse contre lui, parce qu'il lui donnait l'impression qu'elle nétait qu'une de ses aventures parmi tant d'autres, et son amour-propre n'arrivait pas à le supporter.  
- Parce que je t'étais redevable. Maintenant nous sommes quittes, Malfoy. répondit-elle en insistant sur son nom.  
Puis elle le planta là, sans attendre sa réponse, s'enfuyant à toute vitesse vers son dortoir sans se retourner. Il était hors de question qu'il voit les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux..


	10. Ook

Attention, ce chapitre est un crossover avec le Disque-Monde de Terry Pratchett ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ;-) ...  
  
J'espère, sinon, que vous m'avez tous pardonné ce qui est arrivé au chapitre 9 !  
  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling ou à Terry Pratchett, sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 10 : Ook  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron constatèrent qu'Hermione avait les yeux gonflés. Ils s'en inquiétèrent, mais elle refusait de faire tout commentaire, expliquant que c'était juste dû à un mauvais rêve. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de leur mentir en disant cela, car c'est vraiment ainsi qu'elle vivait la situation : comme un véritable cauchemar ! Sa seule consolation fût de constater que son ennemi n'était pas présent au petit-déjeuner. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à affronter son sourire moqueur.  
  
Ron, de son côté, n'était pas convaincu par l'histoire de la jeune fille. Il repensait à la suggestion d'Hagrid, et ne comprennait pas comment être amoureuse pouvait la rendre si malheureuse. Finalement, il se demandait si le géant ne s'était pas trompé, et cela l'inquiétait plus encore... Mais que faire ? Elle restait fermée et inaccessible, et il n'avait jamais su s'y prendre avec les filles. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en parle à Harry, la situation devenait ingérable pour lui tout seul.  
  
Draco était finalement apparu pour suivre ses cours, mais n'avait pas daigné lever un seul sourcil en direction d'Hermione. Au moins ne se moque-t-il pas publiquement de moi... se dit-elle, soulagée. Cependant, elle attendait avec anxiété la retenue, redoutant de se retrouver seule avec lui. Heureusement, il y aurait Hagrid...  
C'est donc avec angoisse qu'elle se dirigea vers la cabane du géant, après avoir déposé ses cahiers et ses livres dans sa chambre. Elle se demandait quelle tâche ils allaient devoir accomplir, et surtout elle se demandait s'ils arriveraient à surmonter leur aversion mutuelle pour la remplir à bien.  
  
De son côté, le garçon n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir provoqué un horrible gâchis, mais ne voulait pas non plus s'affaiblir face à son ennemie d'hier. D'hier ? pensait-t-il, Si c'est d'hier, qu'est-elle donc pour moi aujourd'hui ? La situation actuelle le torturait, aussi avait-il choisi la seule solution qui lui restait : faire la tête. C'est donc le visage fermé et la bouche pincée qu'il se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Mais ce dernier n'était pas seul, et le coeur de Draco s'accéléra à la vue de la jeune fille. Merlin ! Je vais arrêter de réagir comme une fillette ? pensa-t-il en tentant de réprimer cet accès. A son approche, les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.  
- Bien, vous êtes donc là tous les deux... commença Hagrid, Je vais donc pouvoir vous expliquer votre tâche. Un de mes amis, bibliothécaire à l'Université de magie d'Ankh-Morpork, dans... mh... dans un autre monde, a quelques problèmes. Un de ses neveux a malencontreusement été transformé en... en orang-outang.  
Les deux élèves levèrent les yeux vers le géant, stupéfaits. Hagrid avait vraiment du mal à expliquer la situation tant elle était incongrue.  
- Bref, il a besoin de voir le professeur Dumbledore pour régler ce petit problème, et en attendant, il voudrait que vous vous occupiez du bébé.  
A ce moment, un orang-outang adulte sortit de la cabane, tenant un bébé orang-outang dans un bras, et un régime de bananes dans l'autre.  
- dit-il à l'attention d'Hagrid.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Mon ami me précise qu'il ne devrait pas en avoir pour trop longtemps, deux heures au maximum. Pour ma part, je dois aller faire une course urgente et je ne peux pas m'en charger. précisa le géant.  
C'est Draco qui parla le premier, comme à son habitude.  
- Vous comprenez ce qu'il dit ? Mais c'est un s...  
Il fut coupé par la grande main du géant qui se plaqua contre sa bouche.  
- Un anthropoïde. N'utilisez aucun autre mot, il y va de votre vie, Monsieur Malfoy. précisa Hagrid.  
Devant le sérieux avec lequel il avait prononcé cette phrase, Draco fut convaincu qu'il fallait se tenir à cet avertissement.  
- C'est un sort qui l'a rendu ainsi, mais il préfère cette... cette forme-ci, plus pratique dans son travail. En revanche la mère de son neveu n'est pas du tout du même avis en ce qui concerne son fils. ajouta Hagrid avant de mettre le bébé orang-outang dans les bras d'Hermione.  
- fit le bibliothécaire d'une petite voix pour confirmer les propos du géant, avant de s'éloigner en direction du collège, sous le regard ahuri de certains élèves qui passaient par là.  
- Bon, les enfants, je vous laisse. Soyez sages, et n'oubliez pas de lui donner son biberon ! ajouta Hagrid, enfourchant sa moto avant de s'envoler prestement dans le ciel dégagé.  
  
Hermione et Draco étaient consternés. Ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas attendu à cela, et avaient l'impression que Dumbledore s'était bien moqué d'eux. Il se regardèrent, toujours aussi consternés par la tâche qui leur avait été imposée. Le bébé poussa un petit cri de joie, et Hermione tourna le visage vers lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa petite bouille affectueuse, et se détendit considérablement. Draco la regardait toujours, trouvant qu'elle avait décidement beaucoup de charme, même avec un bébé dans les bras. Hermione sentit un picottement dans sa nuque, prenant conscience que le garçon la regardait sûrement toujours.  
- Son biberon est sans doute dans la cabane... commença-t-elle sans lever la tête, trop occupée à faire des sourires et des grimaces au petit enfant.  
- Un homme Malfoy ne s'occupe pas de ce genre de chose. répondit du tac au tac Draco, en regrettant aussitôt d'avoir parlé de la sorte, conscient que c'était plus une habitude d'éducation paternelle qu'une réelle conviction personnelle.  
Hermione leva son visage vers lui, avec un regard dur. Elle s'avança vers lui avec une détermination qui effraya presque le garçon, et lui mit d'office le bébé dans les bras.  
- Tiens ! Je vais chercher le biberon, puisque tu ne veux pas y aller. En attendant, je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps. précisa-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison dHagrid, remarquant avec plaisir le regard implorant du garçon.  
Draco se sentait complètement ridicule. Il ne savait même pas comment tenir l'enfant, et le trouvait bien lourd. Repensant aux photos qu'il avait vu de Narcissa, sa mère, avec lui dans les bras, il entreprit de s'asseoir sur les marches de la cabane et de redresser le petit dans une position plus confortable.  
- Prends tout ton temps, surtout ! cria-t-il sur un ton qui, il l'espérait, était suffisement convainquant.  
Le bébé poussait des petits sons joyeux, et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un visage amusant. Il agita son doigt au-dessus du nez de l'enfant, et ce dernier essaya de l'attraper, ce qui fit sourire le garçon malgré lui...  
  
Hermione le regardait depuis l'intérieur, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant. Il fera un bon père... se dit-elle, avant de se reprendre, Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Allez, ma fille, le biberon !  
Ce dernier se trouvait sur la table, et elle alla s'installer sur les escaliers, à côté de lui. Elle avait bien réfléchi, et s'était décidé à discuter avec le garçon, quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils continuent à se faire la guerre de la sorte, pas après le merveilleux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Tant pis pour sa fierté, tant pis pour son amour-propre, elle voulait en avoir le coeur net.


	11. Révélation

Et voici le chapitre 11, mais avant tout, quelques réponses aux reviews que j'ai reçu :  
Elsar : Ravie que cela te plaise...  
Amy Malfoy : J'ai l'impression d'avoir une vrai fan quand je te lis, et c'est très plaisant ;-) ! En effet, j'aurais trouvé ça trop facile qu'ils se déclarent après leur baiser : moi aussi j'aime bien créer quelques rebondissements !  
Pampers : Merci pour les pom-pom girls !  
Falyla : J'ai l'impression que tu aimes décidement bien la manière dont je fais réagir Draco ;-) ... Nous verrons si ce qu'il fait dans le chapitre 11 te plaira tout autant !  
LMM : Contente que quelqu'un qui lit ma fanfic connaisse le Disque-Monde ! Mais je ne pense pas en faire d'autre, il s'agissait juste d'un clin d'oeil...  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 11 : Révélation  
  
Hermione avait tendu le biberon à Draco, lui expliquant le plus aimablement possible comment le donner au petit orang-outang. Ce dernier, malgré de nombreuses protestations, n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'exécuter face à la détermination de la jeune fille. Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule avec ce bébé dans les bras qu'il nourrissait tant bien que mal.  
- Si jamais tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit... siffla Draco entre ses dents, laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens.  
- Je te rappelle que tout le monde peut te voir depuis la grande porte du collège... répondit Hermione avec amusement. Elle le trouvait vraiment craquant avec le petit dans les bras, et même sa maladresse était touchante. Elle avait envie de lui caresser doucement la joue pour l'encourager, ou encore de guider ses mains avec les siennes. Mais elle préférait éviter pour le moment tout contact physique, ce qui pourrait les perturber grandement. Ou en tout cas la perturber elle, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas. En effet, elle savait qu'il allait falloir passer aux choses sérieuses, et qu'elle ne pourrait reculer indéfiniment la mise au point qui était plus que nécessaire.  
Draco leva les yeux vers la porte du collège, et fut soulagé de constater que personne ne prêtait attention à eux d'aussi loin. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, le regard lourds de reproches.  
Hermione le coupa alors qu'il s'apprétait à parler, pour être sûre de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur avant que la situation ne s'envenime encore plus - si tant est que ce fusse possible.  
- Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Je ne peux pas, et ne veux pas, revenir sur ce qui s'est passé au bal d'Halloween et hier soir dans le réduit. Reste à savoir ce que nous décidons d'en faire. avait-elle dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Draco réfléchissait en regardant la jeune fille. Il avait l'impression que cette discussion comptait beaucoup pour elle, et à vrai dire il était du même avis. Il était temps qu'ils sachent tous deux à quoi s'en tenir. Lui non plus ne pouvait revenir sur ce qui s'était passé, sur tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, sur son obsession qui l'empêchait même de dormir. Il voulait lui répondre, mais ne savait que dire. Il sentait les battements de son coeur s'accélérer, et avait l'impression d'être paralysé. Pour la première fois, il n'avait plus envie d'être un Malfoy, il n'avait plus envie d'être un Serpentard, il n'avait plus envie de subir tous ces carcans qui avaient fait de lui un être aussi cynique. Il avait juste envie d'être un jeune homme normal, qui pouvait répondre en toute simplicité et en toute sincérité à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Et comme une vague puissante et incontrôlable, Draco sentit une évidence remonter depuis le plus profond de son être et le submerger.  
- Je t'aime. avait-il dit d'une voix rompue par lémotion, sentant que son coeur allait cesser de battre à cause de cet aveu qui le surprenait lui-même.  
Les deux élèves se regardaient, silencieux. Ils étaient paralysés par ces derniers mots, encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Et pourtant, ils sentaient tout deux que cela expliquait merveilleusement ce qu'ils éprouvaient réellement l'un pour l'autre. Draco se pencha vers la jeune fille et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Hermione n'avait pas imaginé que les choses puissent être aussi simples. Elle goûta avec un infini plaisir la douceur de son baiser, et les lumières dans ses yeux lui confirmèrent qu'il avait tout simplement été sincère avec elle, et avec lui-même.  
- Merci, Draco. souffla-t-elle.  
Elle avait utilisé son prénom avec un naturel qui la surprenait elle-même, mais elle ne se voyait plus l'appeller autrement. Malfoy était le nom de son ancien ennemi, et elle n'avait plus aucune raison de l'utiliser maintenant.  
Elle se glissa contre lui, et posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle regardait le bébé orang-outang têter son biberon, et se dit que finalement, la vie pouvait être belle...  
  
Le garçon, de son côté, avait ressentie une vive émotion en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle était maintenant tout contre lui, et il sentait sa chaleur et son parfum. Il pensait à tout ce que cet amour pouvait impliquer, à son père qui le tuerait sans aucun doute lorsqu'il apprendrait que son fils chéri aimait une - comme ce terme le dégoûtait à présent !  
- murmura-t-il, comme pour s'habituer à son prénom.  
- Oui ? avait-elle répondu avec douceur.  
- Je ne peux rien te promettre, car il me faudra du temps pour m'habituer à ce sentiment. Ce ne sera peut-être pas facile, ce sera peut-être douloureux par moment, mais ne doute jamais de ce que je viens de te dire. Je ne sais pas ni pourquoi ni comment j'en suis arrivé à éprouver cela pour toi, mais là seule chose que je sais, c'est que cela vient du plus profond de moi-même. avait-il dit avec un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il tourna son visage vers elle, et elle leva la tête pour le regarder.  
- Je t'aime. lui avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Moi non plus je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais c'est pourtant ce que je ressens pour toi. Elle fit une pause, elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle après une déclaration aussi boulversante. Aussi je saurai être patiente, et surtout être confiante...  
Elle déposa à son tour un léger baiser sur ces lèvres, comme pour celer à tout jamais ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.  
  
Le bébé avait terminé son biberon, et Hermione le tenait maintenant dans ses bras pour lui faire faire son rot. Elle et Draco parlaient de tout et de rien, pour s'apprivoiser après avoir été hostiles l'un envers l'autre durant tant d'années. Ils discutaient aussi des rivalités de leurs maisons, et des regards méchants qu'ils auraient à affronter si leur relation était découverte. Ils avaient choisi pour le moment de le cacher à tout le monde, préférant profiter l'un de l'autre en toute discrétion, et donc en toute tranquilité.  
Ils étaient toujours sur les escaliers, mais juste côte à côte, sans se toucher malgré la terrible envie qui les habitait ; après tout, comme l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer plus tôt la jeune fille, on pouvait les voir depuis la grande porte de Poudlard.  
Hermione comprennait aussi, avec une petite pointe au coeur, qu'elle ne pourrait pas partager cela non plus avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry, car ils auraient sans aucun doute beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Elle avait elle-même un peu de mal à trouver une raison à ce revirement total vis-à-vis de Draco. Mais après tout, l'amour n'avait pas besoin d'être raisonnable...  
  
Un cri horrifié les fit tourner la tête d'un seul mouvement, et la source du bruit leur prouva définitivement à quel point leur résolution était judicieuse !


	12. Parce qu'il faut se cacher

Désolée, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et donc moins le temps d'écrire. Le chapitre 13 arrivera la semaine prochaine, mais je ne vous laisse pas tomber et terminerai cette histoire, c'est promis !  
  
Je suis triste car j'ai eu peu de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, alors que je pensais que la déclaration d'amour déchaîneraient les passions :-( ...  
  
Mais merci à Drusilla : j'avais effectivement un peu peur que mes scènes chaudes le soient un peu trop.  
Et merci à Blou, Varda et Hiroshima.  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 12 : Parce qu'il faut se cacher...  
  
Harry et Ron était bouche bée, les yeux rivés au spectacle d'Hermione assise sur les escaliers de la cabane d'Hagrid avec un bébé orang-outang sur les genoux, et du Serpentard tant détesté assis non loin d'elle.  
- Mais... mais... C'est à qui ce bébé ? demanda Ron en baffouillant.  
- A elle, Weasley ! Tu ne vois pas la ressemblance ? avait répondu Draco pour donner le change - même s'il s'était senti incapable de dire .  
Hermione tourna la tête vers Draco pour lui lancer un regard officiellement chargé de colère, tout en se retenant de pouffer de rire.  
- C'est notre retenue. expliqua-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers ses deux amis. Hagrid nous a dit de nous en occuper, en attendant que son oncle ait fini de discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
- Son oncle ? Ha, c'est ce qui explique les peaux de bananes qui traînent sur le sol de certains couloirs... avait répondu Harry, se reprenant un peu de sa stupeur première.  
  
L'ambiance restait tendue. Les deux garçons avaient cherché Hermione pour lui parler, et s'étaient attendu à la trouver seule et malheureuse. Ils avaient oublié sa retenue - elle ne s'était pas vraiment étendue sur le sujet, et surtout pas sur la raison - et pensaient même qu'elle était venu chez Hagrid pour trouver du réconfort... La trouver avec un bébé orang-outang dans les bras les avaient profondément destabilisés, sans parler de la présence de Draco Malfoy ! Ils se sentaient un peu bêtes, et ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Heureusement, ils avaient l'impression que le Serpentard était moins virulent que d'habitude, sans doute à cause de la punition humiliante dont ils avaient écopés, lui et leur amie.  
- Vous en avez pour longtemps ? demanda Harry, cherchant à tout prix à rompre ce silence gênant.  
- Jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid revienne - ou l'oncle du bébé. avait répondu Hermione en faisant une grimace au petit, qui gazouilla aussitôt. Elle éclata de rire.  
Draco se leva d'un bond afin de réprimer un sourire attendri face à cette scène.  
- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai mieux à faire que rester ici à discuter avec trois Gryffondor et un singe. ajouta-t-il le plus ironiquement possible, en regardant vers le ciel. Et comme pour répondre à sa requête, un vombrissement précéda l'arrivée de la moto volante...  
  
- Harry, Ron. fit Hagrid avec un salut de la tête, C'est gentil d'être venu aider Hermione, mais je crois que les deux punis s'en sont très bien sortis ! ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire. Draco se demanda une fraction de seconde si le géant était assez fin et intelligent pour avoir compris ce qui se passait entre lui et la jeune fille, avant de secouer légèrement la tête pour chasser cette pensée.  
Hagrid prit le bébé dans les bras, et libéra les deux élèves de leur retenue. Draco fila sans demander son reste, et Hermione resta avec ses deux amis, non sans suivre machinalement du regard le garçon qu'elle aimait, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par les portes du collège. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, et elle était encore sous le charme de leur déclaration...  
- Ecoute, Hermione... commença Harry, un peu bafouillant, On se fait du soucis pour toi avec Ron, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire éclairant son visage.  
- J'ai rarement été aussi bien, les garçons. Mais merci de vous préoccuper ainsi de moi ! répondit la jeune fille à la grande surprise de ses amis, Mais parle-moi plutôt de Cho, comment cela se passe-t-il ?  
Harry se mit à rougir et Ron éclata de rire en voyant sa tête. Les trois élèves discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à être de retour dans la salle commune de leur maison. Seul Ron restait un peu dubitatif au changement radical de l'état de son amie, et se demandait quel pouvoirs magiques pouvaient bien avoir un bébé orang-outang - d'ailleurs, peut-être que son oncle était venu piour cela, pour mettre ce bébé à l'école quant il aurait onze ans ! Mais il n'osa pas parler de sa théorie à ses deux amis de peur de s'être trompé et de les voir bien rire de lui... Après tout, Hermione allait mieux et c'était l'essentiel.  
  
Draco était perdu dans ses pensées... Ils s'aimaient ! Lui le Serpentard, elle la Gryffondor. Granger et Malfoy. Hermione et Draco. Il était difficile pour lui de penser à autre chose qu'aux paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangés un peu plus tôt, et il avait du mal à chasser le sourire qui habitait son visage. Il ne savait pas encore où tout cela les conduiraient, que ce soit à l'école au milieu des autres élèves, ou pire vis-à-vis de son père - une sueur froide coula le long de son dos - mais qu'importe. L'essentiel était qu'ils partageaient le même sentiment, et cela, il ne laisserait personne le détruire. Son sourire se transforma en un air déterminé.  
- Hey, beau blond, à quoi tu penses ? demanda Pansy en se lovant contre lui dans son dos.  
- Ca te regarde pas, Parkinson. répondit Draco en se degageant de son contact, Et que cela soit bien clair, la prochaine fois que tu me touches sans que je ne t'ai autorisé à la faire, je t'envoie discuter avec les sirènes du lac en ayant préalablement transformé tes pieds en blocs de granit.  
Son regard dur suffit à convaincre Pansy qu'il était très sérieux, et elle recula, un peu effrayée.  
- Et bien, tu as une nouvelle petite amie ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante, avant de s'en retourner prestement sans même attendre la réponse.  
Draco la regarda s'éloigner en se demandant comment lui et Hermione allait faire pour profiter l'un de l'autre sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte... Quelle future partie de cache-cache ! pensa-t-il en reprennant sa marche vers son dortoir. Il avait besoin de s'allonger un peu, de revoir la merveilleuse scène dans sa tête, et, surtout, de mettre au point un plan pour leurs entrevues secrètes...  
  
Comem chaque soir, les quatre tables étaient pleine d'élèves pour le dîner, et tout le monde mangeait avec bon appétit. Draco et Hermione évitaient de trop se dévorer des yeux, afin que personne ne puisse le remarquer. Leur seule bouffée d'oxygène avait été de se croiser avant d'aller dîner, et de laisser leurs doigts se froler discrètement. Leurs coeurs s'étaient accelérés, mais ils n'avaient pas pu se laisser plus aller au vu de la proximité des autres élèves. Hermione se demandait comment elle pourrait tenir sans pouvoir être au moins une fois par jour dans ses bras, et Draco savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps non plus sans goûter la douceur de ses lèvres et de ses caresses. Ils avaient besoin l'un de lautre, ils le savaient et ne s'en plaignaient pas ; reste qu'ils allaient vraiment devoir trouver des astuces. Et puis Rusard avait annoncé qu'il renforçait sa surveillance de nuit - sans préciser pourquoi, heureusement pour eux deux.  
Et soudain, Hermione eut LA solution, et un large sourire éclaira son visage même si cela risquait d'être difficile : comment allait-elle réussir à soustraire à Harry sa cape d'invisiblité ?


	13. La nuit est notre complice

Argh, je n'arrivais plus à uploader mes textes ! Donc, maintenant que cela marche de nouveau après un petit mail au service des bugs de FanFiction.net, vous avez le droit à deux chapitres d'un coup !  
Donc Moup's, Miss et Salshy, on se calme, je n'y étais pour rien...  
  
*attention* Ce chapitre contient une scène qui justifie largement son classement R !  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 13 : La nuit est notre complice  
  
Hermione avait deux possibilités, et y pensa toute la journée durant : soit elle demandait sa cape à Harry en inventant un prétexte fallacieux, soit elle la lui subtilisait. La seconde ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle avait l'avantage de ne pas nécessiter d'explications...  
L'occasion se présenta alors qu'elle se demandait encore quelle solution était la plus acceptable. Harry et Ron faisaient leurs devoirs dans le foyer de Gryffondor, qui consistaient en la préparation d'une potion de froid, et s'étaient décidés à la tester pour être sûrs du résultat.  
- He..Hermione...glaglagla... Peux-tu... peux-tu aller nous... glaglagla... nous chercher des pulls ? demanda un Harry aux lèvres bleues tandis que Ron sautait sur place comme un lapin pour tenter de se réchauffer.  
La jeune fille riait doucement de les voir dans cet état, mais comprit surtout qu'elle tenait là sa chance de fouiller dans leurs affaires en toute impunité. Elle monta rapidement dans le dortoir des garçons, chercha un peu dans la grande malle d'Harry, passa par sa chambre pour cacher la cape sous son oreiller, et redescendit avec les deux pulls tricotés par Molly Weasley.  
- Et voilà les garçons ! commança-t-elle, En tout cas, Rogue sera content de votre devoir pour une fois, vous l'avez bien réussi ! Allez, courage, les effets ne durent qu'une heure...  
Tout en ranimant le feu du foyer pour aider ses amis à se réchauffer plus vite, elle riait de plus belle, soulagée en son for intérieur d'avoir pu récupérer ce qui lui permettrait de voir Draco en toute tranquilité...  
  
Le lendemain, alors que le cours de potion allait réunir Gryffondor et Serpentard, Hermione se préparait à prévenir Draco qu'elle pourrait venir le voir cette nuit. Cependant, comment pouvoir le lui dire en toute discrétion ? Aussi oeuvra-t-elle le plus simplement possible : en passant derrière la table du garçon, elle laissa échapper son pot de bave de limace en fermant les yeux. Ce dernier éclata comme prévu, et l'arrosa ainsi que Draco de la matière gluante qu'il contenait.  
- Beuark ! Non, mais tu ne peux pas faire attention, He... Granger ! avait crié Draco, sur le moment réellement en colère.  
- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour cette maladresse, et allez immédiatement vous changer tous les deux. SANS VOUS ENTRETUER ! avait ordonné Rogue d'une voix atone, appuyant juste la dernière phrase comme lui seul savait le faire.  
Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent, l'air dépité pour l'une, et furieux pour l'autre.  
  
Une fois dans le couloir, ils se relachèrent un peu.  
- Franchement, je sais que tu as envie de passer un peu de temps avec moi, mais là c'est franchement dégueu, Hermione. avait commencé le garçon, un peu ironique - il avait encore du mal à ne pas garder cette vieille habitude.  
- Désolée, mais il fallait absolument que je te parle. Donne-moi le mot de passe de ta maison si tu veux avoir la surprise de me voir cette nuit dans le foyer de Serpentard... déclara Hermione avec un regard malicieux.  
Draco s'arrêta net et se tourna vers elle, surpris.  
- Mais, et Rusard ? s'étonna-t-il, Comment vas-tu venir jusque là sans te faire pincer ?  
- Chuuut, fais-moi confiance... répondit-elle.  
Puis après un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Hermione, tu colles. répondit Draco en riant, avant de l'enlacer de plus belle et de répondre fougueusement à son baiser, Scholae discimus est notre mot de passe. Rendez-vous cette nuit...  
Les deux élèves se séparèrent au niveau de l'escalier pour aller se changer rapidement, avant que de s'attirer les foudres de Rogue. Il se retrouvèrent sur le chemin du retour, et après un baiser furtif, entrèrent de nouveau dans la salle pour terminer le cours.  
  
Pour Draco, la journée semblait ne plus en finir... Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir et de découvrir quelle astuce avait trouvé sa douce amie pour le rejoindre sans danger. De plus, ses sens s'échauffaient doucement à l'idée de voir Hermione venir dans la nuit dans son foyer, et il se demandait comment les choses allaient se passer. Il rageait de partager sa chambre avec d'autres élèves et rêvassait à l'idée de devenir Préfêt pour pouvoir être seul et tranquille avec elle...  
Il espérait seulement que son truc serait réellement efficace, car il n'avait aucune envie de la voir être punie alors que lui, de son côté, ne prenait aucun risque à l'attendre tranquillement.  
  
Le soir enfin venu, alors que la chambre était enfin silencieuse, Hermione se glissa hors de son lit le coeur battant. Elle s'habilla rapidement, puis enfila la cape. Elle l'avait utilisé plus d'une fois avec ses deux amis, aussi était-elle en confiance. Uen fois sortie de l'aile de sa maison, elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers la tour des Serpentard.  
- Scholae discimus. annonça Hermione en chuchottant.  
Le tableau pivota, et elle découvrit la salle toute décorée de vert. Assis dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée, se trouvait Draco, seul. elle le trouvait beau, le regard ainsi plongé dans les flammes. Il s'était maintenant levé vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir, et la cherchait des yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui dans son dos, ôta sa cape, et lui toucha l'épaule. A son plus grand plaisir, le garçon sursauta en retenant un cri, et se retourna d'un bloc.  
- Mais comment... comment... commança le garçon avant de voir la cape qu'elle tenait dans la main, Waou ! Comment as-tu eu cela ?  
- Elle appartenait au père d'Harry. répondit-elle, l'air mutin.  
- Je comprends mieux maintenant comment Potter sort autant la nuit ! Bon, si nous allions faire un tour ensemble afin qu'on ne te trouve pas ici ?  
C'était la solution à laquelle il avait finalement réfléchi. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici mais trouveraient bien un endroit tranquille dans les méandres du collège.  
Et les deux élèves, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se dirigèrent à travers les couloirs du collège vers un coin plus tranquille. La neige les empêchaient de se tourner du côté des jardins, aussi avaient-ils optés pour le 3e étage, toujours désert depuis l'épisode Touffu il y a quelques années.  
  
Assis face à face devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac, éclairés par la lune, ils avaient l'impression que même le temps s'étaient arrêtés pour les laisser enfin seuls. Les baisers et les caresses étaient à la fois tendres et avides, et ils se laissèrent vite envahir par leur désir mutuel. Le bal d'Halloween n'était plus qu'un souvenir qui donnait l'impression d'une simple ébauche, et ils avaient décidés de profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre, enfin conscients de l'identité de chacun, et surtout de la force du sentiment qui les unissait. Ils n'échangeaient plus un mot, leurs gestes parlaient pour eux de leurs envies et de leur plaisir. Les frissons se faisaient plus nombreux, les deux respirations se faisaient plus courtes, les battements des deux coeurs s'accéléraient, et les attouchements se faisaient plus précis. Ils avaient tout deux atteints ce moment où le désir peut devenir si intense que la raison s'efface totalement... Draco était au-dessus d'Hermione, et il fit un effort surhumain pour se calmer un peu.  
- Hermione... Es-tu sûre de vouloir continuer ? demanda-t-il entre deux souffles, les yeux brillants, Je ne voudrais pas que les choses aillent trop vite pour toi...  
Hermione comprennait très bien ce que le garçon voulait dire, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là. Elle avait envie de lui appartenir, de ne faire qu'un avec lui, de profiter totalement de lui en cette nuit.  
- souffla-t-elle dans son oreille avant de lui en mordiller doucement le lobe, As-tu de quoi te protéger ?  
Puis la main de la jeune femme descendit le long du corps de Draco jusqu'au bas de son ventre, ce qui électrifia le garçon. Il lui répondit affirmativement dans un souffle, et plongea dans son cou pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Hermione bascula au-dessus de lui, l'aida à mettre le préservatif, puis s'empala sur lui dans un long gémissement. Draco répondit par un grognement de plaisir, et l'attrapa fermement par les hanches. Ils commencèrent tous deux à bouger, doucement d'abord, puis en rythme avec leurs respirations qui se faisaient de plus en plus haletantes. Ils sentaient qu'ils acceléraient ensemble, et que le plaisir montait en eux de manière inéluctable. Hermione avait l'impression que son corps tout entier allait exploser quand le garçon se raidit soudain entre ses cuisses, s'enfonçant plus profondément. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts se joignèrent alors qu'ils sentaient tous deux le plaisir les envahirent comme une vague brûlante, boulversant leurs corps et leurs âmes... Retenant leurs cris, ils jouirent en même temps dans un souffle, avant qu'Hermione ne s'écroule sur Draco, tout aussi transpirante que lui, et toute aussi merveilleusement heureuse que lui.  
- Je t'aime... murmura-t-elle.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime... répondit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.


	14. Jalousie

Bon, j'ai repris un rythme marathonien pour vous faire plaisir...  
Ton souhait est donc satisfait, Drusilla02 !  
Merci Falyla pour ton review, et en effet, Draco s'est déclaré bien vite, mais je trouvais cela logique que cela monte du plus profond de lui-même après avoir passé deux nuits à réfléchir dans tous les sens...  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 14 : Jalousie  
  
Le retour dans leurs chambres fut très tendre. Ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre sous la cape, alors qu'Hermione raccompagnait Draco avant de rentrer ensuite dans son propre dortoir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ce qu'ils avaient vécu suffisait à leur bonheur...  
Il échangèrent un dernier baiser passionné à l'abri de l'invisibilité, puis Draco prononça le mot de passe de sa maison avant de s'y engouffrer, se retournant une dernière fois vers l'endroit où devait sans doute se trouver la jeune fille.  
- A demain... souffla-t-il avant de disparaître derrière le tableau.  
Hermione se dirigea vers son propre dortoir, légère comme un papillon...  
  
- Alors, c'est qui ? demanda une voix nasillarde et passablement énervée, alors que Draco entrait dans la salle commune de Serpentard.  
Une silhouette se leva du fauteuil devant la cheminée, et Draco reconnu immédiatement Pansy Parkinson.  
- Je t'ai cherché vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit, et te voici qui arrive le sourire aux lèvres... Alors ? C'est qui la petite traînée avec qui tu as disparu cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle en se raprochant de lui, l'air mauvais.  
Une gifle répondit à sa question. Draco avait réagit instinctivement, sans réflechir, dès qu'il avait entendu Hermione être traitée de traînée. Pansy ouvrit des yeux ronds, se tenant la joue, encore sous le choc de ce que venait de faire Draco.  
- Comment... oses... tu... ? articula-t-elle avec peine, sous la colère, Je n'étais... même pas sûre qu'il y ait une autre fille... Mais là... Je t'aime, moi... Mais tu t'en moques... Tu me frappes... Tu me le paieras... Malfoy... Je te le jure...  
Et elle s'enfuit en courant vers son dortoir...  
Draco n'aimait pas cela. Il savait comme cette idiote pouvait être une teigne lorsqu'elle était en colère, et il se félicita intérieurement de s'être autant cachés avec Hermione. Et il se coucha, pris entre deux sentiments contradictoires : Hermione et leur bonheur d'un côté, et Pansy et sa jalousie vengeresse de l'autre.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Draco se sentait bien mieux après avoir rêvé d'Hermione toute la nuit. Il avait presque oublié l'épisode avec Pansy, et cette dernière donnait également l'impression que rien ne s'était passé la veille : elle était même souriante avec lui, et Draco se dît qu'elle cherchait peut-être à regagner sa sympathie de la sorte, plutôt que de lui faire la tête... Ce qui démontre qu'elle a peut-être une once d'intelligence entre ses deux oreilles. se dit-il pour lui-même en descendant déjeuner.  
Hermione était déjà arrivée, et ils s'échangèrent un regard profond comme seuls les amoureux savent le faire. Draco la trouvait splendide, et en était presque orgueilleusement fier... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher non plus de repenser à ce qui c'était passé hier dans la nuit... Une subtile rougeur monta sur ses joues en même temps qu'un désir se fit sentir dans le creux de ses reins, aussi se détourna-t-il vers son assiette pour se reprendre un peu.  
Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Pansy avait observé avec attention toute la scène, profitant du manque de méfiance que Draco avait d'elle suite à sa gentillesse matinale. Elle avait guetté avec attention vers qui ses regards se tournaient... Et elle avait été choquée de découvrir que c'était Hermione Granger qui lui avait volé Draco Malfoy, surtout qu'ils avaient été ennemis si longtemps ! Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait d'autant plus plaisir à se venger...  
  
Hagrid était très heureux, en cette belle matinée, de sa dernière acquisition. Ce bébé manticore semblait grandir à vue d'oeil. Bien sûr, il fallait vraiment prendre garde à sa queue qui se terminait en une boule de piquants empoisonnés, mais c'était un tel plaisir de la voir commencer à mâcher elle-même ses aliments ! Le géant était aux anges. Et surtout, il allait la montrer aux élèves de Poudlard durant son cours sur les soins aux créatures magiques, d'un instant à l'autre !  
Tout était prêt : le bébé manticore se réveillait doucement dans son nid, il avait fait un périmètre de sécurité sur les conseils de Dumbledore, et, déjà, les élèves arrivaient par petits groupes.  
- Bien, bien, installez-vous, mais en silence... commença Hagrid.  
Les élèves obeissaient, connaissant le goût du géant pour les animaux loufoques ou dangereux. Comme les quatre maisons étaient mélangées pour ce cours, Draco et Hermione en profitèrent pour s'asseoir côté à côté en jouant l'agacement de se retrouver ainsi, ce qui termina de confirmer à Pansy - bien qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin - qui était la nouvelle petite amie du Serpentard.  
- Je vais aujourd'hui vous présenter une manticore... C'est un animal adorable, mais qui a un sale caractère. Aussi je vais vous demander de ne pas crier, et surtout, surtout, de ne pas utiliser de magie car sinon, elle s'attaquerait immédiatement à vous. Les manticores détestent quand un sorcier lance un sort. continua Hagrid en sortant le bébé de son nid. Ce dernier était maintenant totalement réveillé, et regardait les élèves avec curiosité. Il marchait doucement dans le périmètre de sécurité installé par Hagrid, et sa queue se balancait doucement.  
- Qui sait pourquoi la manticore peut-être dangereuse ? expliqua Hagrid, Euh... Mademoiselle Parkinson, le savez-vous ?  
L'élève roula des yeux, ignorant totalement ce que cette bestiole avait de dangereux, et réflechissant uniquement à un moyen de la faire attaquer Granger pour que celle-ci soit blessée, et mieux encore, que son ami le géant soit du coup renoyé de l'école !  
- Elle... elle crache du feu ? essaya-t-elle timidement.  
Un grand éclat de rire accompagna sa déclaration, suivi d'un brusque mouvement d'un bras vers le haut. Hagrid donna la parole à l'élève qui venait de lever la main.  
- Sa queue se termine par une boule ornée de piquants qui contiennent un violent poison. expliqua Hermione.  
Pansy était hors d'elle : encore elle ! Toujours elle ! Non seulement elle lui avait volé Draco, mais elle avait rit de son ignorance, se moquant publiquement d'elle ! Elle se leva et apostropha la jeune fille.  
- Granger, je te hais ! Tu me voles l'homme que j'aime, et maintenant tu me ridiculises ? Tiens ! hurla Pansy en pointant sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort vengeur.  
Mais Hermione fut plus rapide...  
- Expelliarmus ! lança la Gryffondor afin de désarmer la furie.  
Mais soudain, elle vit la manticore foncer sur elle, et réalisa un peu tard qu'elle venait juste de faire le contraire de ce qu'Hagrid avait recommandé ! Pansy, elle, riait méchament face à cette scène, comprennant qu'elle avait réussi par hasard ce à quoi elle avait voulu arriver...  
- Non !!! Hermione !!! hurla Draco, et il s'interposa entre la bête furieuse et sa tendre amie.


	15. Conséquences

Mimi-la-pro, voici ta demande exaucée ;-) !  
Amy Malfoy, j'espère que ce petit rebondissement est à la hauteur de tes espérances...  
Et merci à Leacmoa et à Blou.  
  
Et pour les autres lecteurs : alors, pas de reviews :-( ? Je fais en sorte de vous écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible, alors cela me ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu plus de retours... Merci d'avance !  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 15 : Conséquences  
  
Un silence de mort s'était installé, troublé par quelques rires hystériques de Pansy. La manticore, quant à elle, était revenu vers Hagrid après avoir frappé, tout bébé timide qu'elle était. Mais le géant et les élèves étaient encore sous le coup de ce qui venait de se passer : Draco gisait inconscient, étendu sur Hermione qu'il avait protégé en offrant son torse à la queue empoisonnée.  
La Gryffondor se dégagea, s'agenouillant au-dessus de celui qu'elle aimait.  
- Allez chercher Madame Pomfresh ! Faites quelque chose, Merlin ! criait-elle, en larmes, Oh, Draco, pourquoi as-tu fait cela...  
Harry et Ron étaient stupéfaits : elle venait d'appeler leur ennemi par son prénom, et lui-même venait de se sacrifier pour la protéger. Pire, Pansy avait dit qu'Hermione lui avait volé celui qu'elle aimait... Était-il possible que leur amie et le Serpentard...?  
Cependant, Harry fut prompt à réagir, car après tout, et malgré toutes leurs inimitiés, Malfoy venait de sauver Hermione. Et rien que pour cela, il méritait d'être aidé. Aussi, il se rua vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Madame Pomfresh était horrifiée, et pendant qu'Hagrid portait l'élève jusqu'à l'infirmerie, cette dernière l'invectivait avec colère sur son irresponsabilité. Heureusement, quelques élèves - y compris des Serpentards ! - lui expliquèrent dans un certain brouhaha qu'Hagrid avait pourtant bien prévenu tout le monde, et que tout était de la faute de Pansy.  
Au final, l'infirmière congédia tout le monde pour s'occuper de son malade, qui, heureusement, vivait encore : la manticore étant encore un bébé, et son poison n'était pas aussi fulgurant que chez les manticores adultes. Il restait un espoir de le sauver, et Madame Pomfresh comptait bien ne pas laisser mourir un élève dans son infirmerie !  
Seule Hermione pu obtenir l'autorisation de rester, l'infirmière l'ayant vu avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés par les pleurs, et préférant veiller sur elle en cas d'état de choc plus sévère qu'en apparence.  
Les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue arrivèrent en même temps, suivis d'Hagrid qui tenait fermement une Pansy Parkinson livide. Harry était allé les chercher après avoir prévenu Madame Pomfresh, au vu de la gravité de la situation. Mesdames MacGonagall et Bibine arrivèrent peu après, soucieuse de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.  
Au final, après concertation, Rogue allait préparer une potion pour que le corps de Draco puisse lutter contre le poison, Madame Bibine lui fournirait quelques ingrédients rares mais nécessaires, Madame Pomfresh nettoierait les blessures causés par les pointes de la manticore, et Dumbledore et McGonagall entendraient les explications de Pansy, d'Hermione et d'Hagrid dans le bureau du directeur. L'infirmière exigea qu'on lui ramène la Gryffondor ensuite, afin qu'elle passe une nuit à l'infirmerie avec une potion de sommeil - et qu'ainsi, elle ne fasse pas d'acte inconsidéré...   
  
Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, Hagrid expliqua ce qui s'était passé, et semblait soulagé de voir que Dumbledore avait déjà été mis au courant des avertissements que le géant avait préalamblement donné aux élèves. Pansy, de son côté, sentait sa tête s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans ses épaules, réalisant peu à peu la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Hermione, elle, avait toujours les yeux rouges, et avait hâte que cette entrevue se finisse afin qu'elle puisse retourner veiller sur Draco.  
- Mademoiselle Parkinson, avez-vous sciemment provoqué Mademoiselle Granger, ou bien est-ce le fruit d'une stupide inattention ? demanda le directeur, attendant la réponse en regardant la jeune fille de ses yeux pénétrants.  
- Je ne suis pas stupide ! répondit en bondissant Pansy, sans même réfléchir au sens de la question qui lui avait été posée.  
- Donc c'était volontaire. C'est ce que je craignais. continua Dumbledore sans lui laisser le temps de préciser quoique ce soit, Vous avez donc intentionnellement attenté à la vie d'une élève, étant pourtant consciente des avertissements que votre professeur vous avait formulé. A cause de vous, un garçon de votre propre maison est aujourd'hui entre la vie et la mort  
Hagrid hocha la tête pour appuyer ces propos, et McGonagall regarda Pansy avec une sévérité non feinte. Hermione aurait pu être soulagée de voir la tournure que prenaient les événements, mais la seule chose qui lui importait était que Draco s'en sorte, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues...  
- Mademoiselle Parkinson, je vais donc informer vos parents que vous êtes renvoyée de Poudlard, et que vous êtes dorénavant interdite de magie. Le ministère sera prévenu par mes soins pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun écart à cette sanction. annonça le directeur avec calme, Vos affaires seront rassemblées par les elfes de maison, afin que vous ne puissiez commettre aucun méfait d'ici à ce que vos parents viennent vous chercher. Donnez-moi votre baguette, jeune fille.  
Pansy se leva en tremblant, regardant avec horreur sa propre main obéir au directeur... Puis elle se tourna vers son ennemie jurée.  
- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, Granger... Tu verras, ma vengeance n'a pas besoin de magie pour être accomplie ! siffla-t-elle.  
- Hagrid, voulez-vous emmener au sous-sol cette jeune enfant qui ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle dit, je vous prie ? demanda Dumbledore, Monsieur Rusard a remis en état une ou deux cellules d'enfermement.  
Ainsi, le futur de Pansy Parkinson était celé. McGonagall emboita le pas à Hagrid afin d'aller prévenir les elfes de maison.  
Hermione, restée seule, remercia du bout des lèvres le directeur, entre deux sanglots.  
- Allons, je n'ai fait que mon travail... lui répondit-il, Mais retourne vite auprès de Draco, il va avoir besoin de toi pour trouver la force de lutter...  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en regardant le directeur, mais le clin d'oeil que lui adressa celui-ci répondit à sa question avant même qu'elle ne la pose. Et elle se rua en direction l'infirmerie.  
  
Draco était étendu sur le dos, toujours inconscient, et Madame Pomfresh nettoyait ses blessures. Il n'avait pas beaucoup saigné à cause du poison, mais elle s'appliquait afin de ne pas laisser une seule trace de la matière corrosive sur les plaies. Hermione se proposa de l'aider, aussi elles allèrent plus vite à deux. Lorsque Rogue, à la fin de la journée, arriva avec la potion, il fut surpris de trouver la Gryffondor en train de panser les plaies du jeune homme. Il secoua la tête.  
- Lorsque je vous ai dit de ne pas vous entre-tuer, je ne pensais pas être aussi bien obéi... ironisa-t-il, Voici la potion, Madame Pomfresh.  
Et, après un dernier coup d'oeil à une Hermione qui ne prêtait même pas attention à lui, il s'autorisa un petit sourire.  
- Il y a des remèdes plus efficaces que les potions... Il s'en sortira. chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, entre ses dents, avant de quitter la salle dans un bruissement de cape.  
  
Le soir venu, alors que Madame Pomfresh avait fait boire de force sa potion au Serpentard toujours inconscient, et qu'Hermione avait été installée dans un lit voisin, Harry et Ron demandèrent à venir lui rendre visite.  
Les trois amis furent d'abord un peu gênés, et Ron avait même l'air de bouder légèrement.  
- Ecoutez, les garçons, commença Hermione, se rendant bien compte que c'était à elle de parler, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous en parler. Tout a été tellement soudain, et vu le passif qu'il y avait entre lui et nous... J'avais peur que vous n'acceptiez pas ce que j'avais déjà du mal à comprendre moi-même.  
- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Ron, simplement, sans animosité.  
- souffla-t-elle, baissant les yeux. Une main attrapa son menton en lui redressa le visage.  
- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. lui répondit alors Harry, Soit fière de la noblesse de son geste : il n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour toi, et ni Ron ni moi-même n'avons eu ce réflexe.  
Hermione ouvrait des grands yeux emplis de surprise...  
- Oui, s'il s'était moqué de toi... et bien il n'aurait jamais fait cela. Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point avec Harry. reconnu Ron, C'est donc qu'il t'aime aussi, il l'a prouvé en tout cas. Alors nous n'avons rien à dire.  
Hermione regardait le rouquin, et voyait qu'il avait eu du mal à dire tout cela. Elle devinait qu'ils avaient beaucoup discuté avec Harry, et était heureuse d'avoir de tels amis. Une bouffée de joie l'envahit soudainement, et cela lui mit un peu de baume au coeur...  
- Mais à cause de toi, je vais devoir remercier mon ennemi depuis six ans de nous avoir permis de te garder en bonne santé ! Tu te rends compte ? continua Harry en plaisantant.  
Hermione était soulagée. Elle avait tant craint leur réaction à tous deux ! Et voilà qu'ils acceptaient sa liaison avec Draco...  
- Il faudra juste que tu me dises ce que tu as fait de ma cape, car nous voulions nous en servir cette nuit si Madame Pomfresh ne nous avait pas permis de venir te voir, et elle n'est plus dans ma malle... ajouta Harry avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui fit rougir Hermione jusqu'à la racine des cheveux...


	16. Un réveil douloureux

Merci pour vos reviews, cela m'encourage vraiment... Voici quelques réponses.  
Drusilla02 : Je suis ravie d'avoir comblée tes attentes !  
Falyla : Draco aimable, c'est vite dit tout de même ;-) ! Mais effectivement, je n'aime pas Pansy !  
Amy Malfoy : Ravie de volonté de reviewer chaque chapitre ! Et comme tu as pu lire dans le chapitre 15, tes idées pour une suite au chapitre 14 étaient toutes à côté de la plaque ;-) ...  
Hannamina : FanFiction.net prévoit une fonction pour être prévenu par mail lorsque je poste la suite. Il te faut sélectionner add author to author alert dans le menu déroulant en bas d'un de mes chapitres (là où tu cliques sur pour laisser une review).  
Blou : Et mieux, voici le chapitre 16 !  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 16 : Un réveil douloureux  
  
Les deux garçons furent chassés par Madame Pomfresh qui les envoya dîner, alors qu'elle apportait un plateau pour le repas d'Hermione.  
- Voici une potion de sommeil : tu la prendras sans faute après ton dessert pour t'assurer une bonne nuit réparatrice. précisa-t-elle avant de se retirer pour aller rejoindre la table des professeurs dans la grande salle.  
Hermione était maintenant seule dans l'infirmerie. Elle mangeait du bout des lèvres, surveillant sans cesse Draco. Ce dernier, toujours inconscient, avait cependant repris quelques couleurs, ce qui rassurait la jeune fille. Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit que Draco ne sortirait sans doute pas de son évanouissement avant le lendemain matin... Elle était épuisée, et repensait aux événements qui étaient survenus depuis quelques jours, se disant qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de la potion de sommeil pour s'endormir. Mais elle avait toujours été obéissante, aussi elle approcha une chaise du chevet du garçon, s'installa le plus confortablement possible en se calant avec un coussin, et avala sa potion. Elle posa sa tête contre le corps du garçon, et pris sa main dans la sienne.  
- Je t'en supplie, Draco, guéris ! J'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime. souffla-t-elle avant de sentir ses yeux la picoter, puis de sombrer totalement dans un sommeil réparateur...  
  
Draco sentit son corps fourmiller, et émergea doucement. Il se sentait incapable de bouger pour le moment, encore passablement tétanisé par le poison. La brume de son esprit se dissipa doucement, et en ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il fixait un plafond vaguement familier. Une chaleur semblait venir de sa droite, une chaleur qui lui avait fait du bien, une chaleur qui l'avait aidé à sortir de cette torpeur contre laquelle il avait tant lutté. Après un effort intense, il tourna la tête, et reconnu les cheveux d'Hermione... Il sentait sa main serrer la sienne.  
- Mon amour... souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres sèches, presque surpris lui-même par le petit nom par lequel il venait de l'appeler.  
Il retrouvait doucement l'usage de son corps, même s'il se sentait encore meurtri. Il avait reconnu l'infirmerie, et se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, essayant de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé. La colère contre Pansy acheva de le réveiller. Hermione... La manticore ! se souvint-il soudainement. Il se rappelait maintenant les événements passés, et essayait de deviner ce qui avait pu se passer ensuite. Apparemment, il avait été porté à l'infirmerie, et soigné, ce qui veut dire que le poison n'avait pas été mortel. Sans doute parce que ce n'était qu'un bébé... pensa-t-il. Mais ensuite ? Qu'avaient compris les autres pour qu'Hermione soit là à ses côtés, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas blessée ? Est-ce que leur relation avait été découverte ? A la manière dont il s'était jeté sur elle pour la protéger, il s'en doutait... Pour ce qui est de la discrétion, c'est raté. pensa-t-il en se moquant de lui-même. Au moins l'avait-on laissé veiller sur lui, et il sentait que cela lui avait fait du bien. Une inquiétude traversa son esprit : et si elle avait été virée de son dortoir par les Gryffondor se sentant trahis ? Il n'osait pas la réveiller pour le lui demander, encore trop fatigué pour se sentir prêt à affronter tout cela. Après tout, il faisait encore nuit, elle dormait comme un ange, et elle pourrait lui expliquer tout en détail une fois le matin venu. Il caressa avec douceur la joue d'Hermione, et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir, rassuré de la savoir ainsi à ses côtés.  
  
Un cri de colère réveilla en sursaut Draco, reconnaissant immédiatement cette voix hélas familière.  
- Draco !!! Comment oses-tu ? criait Lucius Malfoy, en proie à une froide colère, Es-tu devenu fou ?  
Hermione venait d'émerger à son tour, et le réveil brutal accentua encore sa colère. Elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, et vit le père de Draco brandissant une lettre pour appuyer ses propos.  
- Ainsi la petite Pansy avait raison ? continua Monsieur Malfoy, Tu es vraiment trop niais pour t'être laissé ainsi ensorcelé !  
C'était donc cela la vengeance de Pansy ? Elle avait écrit au père de Draco pour les dénoncer ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon... Je fais confiance à Parkinson pour avoir raconté des horreurs dans son courrier. pensa-t-elle.  
Draco ne voyait pas non plus les choses d'un bon il, et serrait la main d'Hermione en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Une légère douleur se fit sentir dans sa poitrine, mais il tint bon car son père avait approché à grandes enjambées, et était maintenant dangeureusement proche. Draco enlaça les épaules de la jeune fille pour la protéger, mais Hermione était devant lui, aussi les deux élèves faisaient face avec la même détermination dans le regard, se soutenant l'un l'autre.  
- Père, contrôlez-vous., commença Draco, Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites.  
- Il suffit ! Je t'interdis de me répondre ! Et lâche cette fille ! répondit Monsieur Malfoy, Oser déshonorer le nom de notre famille...  
- L'honneur n'est pas dans les noms, mais dans les actes... répliqua alors Hermione, et le père de Draco hoqueta de surprise.  
- Comment oses-tu me répondre, sale sang-de-bourbe ! cria Lucius Malfoy en levant la main pour frapper.  
Les deux élèves s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, prêts à faire face ensemble aux coups qui risquaient de pleuvoir, et fermèrent les yeux.  
- Non mais qui vous a permis ? Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici ! gronda Madame Pomfresh, qui venait d'entrer, alertée par les cris de Lucius Malfoy, interrompant ainsi son geste violent, Vous allez sortir immédiatement, et laisser ces deux enfants achever de recevoir leurs soins. Vous ne pourrez les voir que si je vous autorise à leur rendre visite, et sûrement pas pour être brutal avec eux ! Sur ce, DEHORS !  
Et à la stupeur de chacun, elle attrapa le père de Draco par le col de sa cape, et le mit hors de l'infirmerie avec une vigueur étonnante. Dumbledore venait juste d'arriver, et ralentit aussitôt, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, en voyant l'efficacité de l'infirmière.  
- Vous entendrez parler de moi ! J'ai des relations haut placées ! criait Lucius Malfoy, C'est inadmissible de m'empêcher de voir mon fils !  
- Mais oui, mais oui. répondait Madame Pomfresh sans se laisser démonter, Et moi je vous dis que votre ministère n'a aucune autorité sur MON infirmerie.  
Hermione et Draco savait que ce n'était que partie remise, et qu'il faudrait bien affronter sa colère un jour ou l'autre. Cependant, un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre de leur part à tous deux, et ils se tournèrent ensuite vers le directeur, un peu rassurés.  
- Alors les enfants, vous allez mieux ? demanda Dumbledore avec bienveillance.  
- Oui, Monsieur, même si je crains que les ennuis ne sont pas encore finis... répondit Hermione, tout en aidant Draco à se rallonger.  
Il lui adressa un faible sourire, et se tourna vers le directeur.  
- Je suis désolé, mon père aime faire des scandales... dit le garçon, Et ma relation avec Hermione lui a été annoncé de la pire façon.  
- Hum... Je comprends mieux l'allusion de Mademoiselle Parkinson en sortant de mon bureau. répondit Dumbledore, Mais peut-être réussirez-vous à imposer votre volonté à décider de votre propre vie, et non que votre père en dispose à sa guise... Je ne dis pas que cela sera facile, mais Mademoiselle Granger sait avoir de la suite dans les idées, elle l'a prouvé à tous depuis six ans !  
Il eût un petit rire, et la jeune fille sentit ses joues rougir. Draco monta sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser.  
- C'est bien vrai, Monsieur. acquiesca-t-il en souriant, Parfois même à mes dépends !  
- En attendant, je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire pour échapper à la colère de Monsieur Malfoy... conclut Hermione, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.


	17. Pour Hermione

Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre, cette fanfic touche à sa fin...  
Kaima, tu vas donc être satisfaite.  
Merci aux autres pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 17 : Pour Hermione  
  
Harry et Ron venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, alors que le directeur l'avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Ils surmontèrent leur méfiance vis-à-vis de Draco, et approchèrent du lit à côté duquel Hermione était toujours assise.  
- commença Harry, Bon, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Malfoy. Ron et moi savons, comme tout le collège à vrai dire, ce qu'il y a entre toi et Hermione. Et le geste que tu as eu pour la sauver à convaincu tout le monde, nous y compris, de ta sincérité.  
- Tu es trop bon, Potter... ironisa Draco.  
Harry inspira, lançant un regard soucieux à Hermione, avant de revenir sur Draco et de continuer.  
- Ton père est furieux, et a dit à qui voulait l'entendre que si tu continuais à sortir avec une sang-de-bourbe, il...  
- ...Il la tuerait ainsi que sa famille ! acheva Ron, terrifié à cette idée.  
Hermione venait d'avoir un vertige, et le sang s'était soudainement retiré de ses joues. Draco avait serré sa main plus fort, et savait que son père était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.  
- Non... non... balbutia la jeune fille, Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut quand même pas... Il faut que j'aille aider mes parents !  
Elle se leva brutalement, mais Harry posa les mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à se rasseoir. Draco, quant à lui, s'était redressé sur son lit, prêt à poursuivre Hermione si elle sortait de la pièce, et ce malgré les quelques douleurs diffuses qui subsistaient encore. Après tout, c'était son père, et c'était à lui de régler la situation.  
- Dumbledore a déjà pris des mesures. poursuivit Harry, Mais Lucius Malfoy est toujours dans le collège, il s'est calmé, et il réclame maintenant à te rencontrer - soit-disant pour mieux te connaître.  
- Je suppose que notre héros a bien sûr deviné que mon père mentait ! ajouta Draco avec cynisme.  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au garçon alité, avant de regarder de nouveau son amie.  
- Je crains qu'il ne faille en passer par là, si tu veux régler une bonne fois pour toute la situation. Surtout si... vous deux... c'est du sérieux. conclut Harry.  
- Je t'interdis d'en douter ! rétorqua Draco, Mais en revanche, qu'est-ce qui te prend de vouloir envoyer ta meilleure amie au suicide ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi mon père est capable !  
- Certes, mais lui non plus ne sait pas de quoi NOUS sommes capables tous les quatre... Draco. avait répondu Harry.  
Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds, Ron grommela un peu, et Draco s'affaissa dans son lit. Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, et de lui proposer de s'associer pour contrer son père. Pourquoi donc ce revirement soudain ? se demanda le Serpentard. Mais bien sûr : Hermione ! C'était pour leur amie que les deux Gryffondor acceptaient de s'allier avec lui ! Il était sidéré. Potter et Weasley lui proposaient de l'aider, tout ça parce que lui et Hermione s'aimait...  
Et puis finalement, il trouva que c'était un beau sacrifice de mettre ainsi de côté des années d'inimitié par amitié pour elle - il ne pouvait, d'ailleurs, que les comprendre. Et tout bien considéré, ils ne seraient pas trop de quatre pour lutter contre son père.  
- Très bien... Harry. répondit-il, J'accepte ton offre.  
Hermione n'avait toujours pas réagit, mais avait fait les mêmes raisonnements que Draco. Elle comprennait qu'elle était l'enjeu d'une lutte qui risquait de tous les marquer, voir peut-être même leur laisser de graves séquelles ou pire, de les tuer, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire renoncer aucun d'entre eux.  
- Et je vais te dire, ajouta le Serpentard avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, si on s'en sort vivant, je te prends comme témoin à notre mariage !  
Hermione tourna lentement son visage vers Draco, soudain sidérée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle pensait avoir rêvé, mais le visage sérieux du garçon lui prouvait le contraire.  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
Draco se leva de son lit et se tourna vers les deux garçons.  
- Le premier qui fait un seul commentaire, je le tue. souffla-t-il à l'intention de Ron et d'Harry.  
Puis il se retourna et mit un genoux à terre devant une Hermione toujours assise et le coeur battant.  
- Hermione, je sais que c'est de la pure folie, mais acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? demanda Draco avec émotion.  
- répondit-elle les yeux brillants.  
Un long silence suivit cette réponse, et personne n'avait envie de rompre le charme. Harry et Ron étaient gênés et avaient détourné leur regard, et Hermione et Draco se regardaient yeux dans les yeux, conscients de tout ce que ce petit mot impliquait. Il s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis Draco se redressa et aida Hermione à se lever. Elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion et avait les jambes tremblantes. Draco, quant à lui, se sentait prêt à défier la terre entière...  
- Bon, Ron, Harry, on y va ? demanda-t-il avec une vigueur retrouvée.  
  
Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant la grande porte du collège, attendant patiemment que la sang-de-bourbe soit assez stupide pour venir jusqu'à lui. Il était sûr de lui, et sentait que le retour de Lord Voldemort lui avait redonné plus de pouvoir. Il fallait que cette gamine paye, et que son fils soit remis dans le droit chemin. Amoureux fou d'une sang-de-bourbe, son propre fils, quelle honte ! Jamais sa famille n'avait été aussi déshonorée. Même Narcissa avait trouvé l'idée charmante, et Lucius l'avait bouclé dans sa chambre pour lui apprendre à penser de telles âneries. Une froide colère l'habitait, et elle décupla quand il vit s'avancer les quatres élèves côtes à côtes.  
- Ha ha ha... commença-t-il, On a eu peur de venir toute seule, petite fille ? Oh ! Mais je vois le grand Potter qui accompagne ce charmant tableau...  
Son regard devint noir. Les quatres jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent à une distance respectable, et guettaient le moindre geste de Lucius.  
- Décidement, mon fils, poursuivit-il, Tu choisis bien mal tes fréquentations ces derniers temps. Dommage, j'avais placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi. Mais bon, Lord Voldemort me rend suffisement puissant pour faire un prix de groupe !  
Et il leva sa baguette.  
- Avada K... commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.  
- Expelliarmus ! lança Hermione, comme si ce sort était un réflexe pour elle.  
- Stupefix ! lança en même temps Harry.  
- Furunculus ! lança Ron, qui n'avait rien trouvé d'autre sur le coup.  
- Accio ! lança, enfin, Draco, récupérant ainsi la baguette de son père.  
Un lourd silence s'installa.  
Les quatre élèves avaient du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, et contemplaient le résultat de leur collaboration. Ron se rendit soudain compte du sort que le père de Draco avait voulu lancer.  
- Vous vous... vous rendez compte du sort qu'il a voulu nous jeter ? balbutia-t-il, proche de l'évanouissement. Les trois autres n'en menaient pas large non plus.  
Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans leur dos.  
- Bonsoir, Lucius. fit la voix grave de Rogue, J'étais venu voir comme ton pouvoir était devenu grand pour que tu ais le courage de t'en prendre à quatre élèves de sixième année. Je ne suis pas déçu.  
Il se tourna vers les jeunes gens.  
- Dumbledore nous avait convaincu de ne pas intervenir, mais il a prit de gros risques. continua-t-il, Il faut dire que personne n'avait pensé qu'il lancerait un tel sort contre son propre fils.  
Il se tourna de nouveau vers le père de Draco, toujours immobilisé et maintenant couvert de furoncles des pieds à la tête.  
- Ha, au fait. poursuivit-il, Le professeur Dumbledore, qui a assisté tout comme moi et les autres enseignants à cette petite scène, est allé prévenir le ministère. La prison d'Azbakan te plaira beaucoup, j'en suis sûr.  
Hermione se retourna. Tous les professeurs, excepté Dumbledore, se tenaient en effet derrière eux, juste après le grand portail, et avaient leur baguette à la main. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'ils n'avait pas affronter le danger réellement seuls, même si c'est eux qui avaient contré Lucius Malfoy. McGonagall la regardait avec fierté, et elle lui sourit, soulagée.


	18. Epilogue

Et voilà, toutes les choses ont une fin !  
J'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à lire cette histoire, bien que la plupart des reviews me le laisse croire :-) ...  
D'ailleurs, je remercie en particulier Falyla et Amy Malfoy pour leurs nombreux commentaires détaillés.  
Ce chapitre est plus court car il s'agit en fait de l'épilogue.  
  
A bientôt pour une future nouvelle histoire !  
  
Lady Malfoy  
  
Disclamer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, qui est de moi.  
  
  
Chapitre 18 : Epilogue  
  
La matinée n'était pas encore achevée, et les quatre élèves avaient l'impression qu'elle durait depuis une éternité. Ils étaient maintenant dans une des salles du collège, attendant qu'un des professeurs vienne les chercher, ainsi que leur avait indiqué McGonagall. Hermione était assise sur les genoux de Draco, ce dernier restait soucieux, Ron était toujours un peu blanc, et Harry regardait le terrain de Quidditch par la fenêtre de la pièce. Ils se remémoraient les derniers événements.  
- J'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser de joie lorsque j'ai vu les professeurs derrière nous. commença Hermione.  
- Et moi, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir quand j'ai compris ce que le père de Malf... de Draco a tenté de nous faire ! balbutia Ron.  
- Toujours est-il que nous sommes toujours en vie, et que lui, par contre, a été emmené par deux détraqueurs à Azbakan. compléta Draco, l'air sombre, Je devrais peut-être être attristé de voir mon propre père dans cette situation, mais après ce qu'il a fait...  
Il secoua la tête, et Hermione lui caressa la nuque.  
- Il n'a pas hésiter à te sacrifier, Draco. précisa-t-elle, Tu as le droit de lui en vouloir, tu sais !  
- Hermione a raison. compléta Harry en se retournant vers eux, Et puis tu seras libre d'aimer qui tu veux, maintenant.  
Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres du garçon à la cicatrice.  
- poursuivit-il, il me semble qu'une certaine promesse a été lancé avant que nous partions ensemble affronter ton père, non ?  
Draco releva la tête, et vit que ce qu'il avait cru tout d'abord être de l'ironie, était en fait formulé avec beaucoup de sympathie. Harry le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, et lui souriait avec sincérité. Ron, lui, avait mis sa main devant sa bouche entrouverte en comprenant ce à quoi Harry faisait allusion.  
- Tu as raison, Merlin ! s'écria Draco, en se relevant brusquement, nons sans retenir Hermione par la main pour qu'elle glisse de ses genoux.  
- Allons, tous les deux, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment. Attendons de voir ce que... commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue.  
- Harry, est-ce que tu veux bien être mon témoin ? demanda Draco en tendant la main.  
- Avec plaisir, Draco. répondit Harry en serrant la main tendue devant lui.  
Hermione était sidérée de voir comment ces deux ennemis d'hier étaient soudain complices sur un sujet aussi sérieux. Et puis, réalisant soudain qu'il s'agissait de son propre mariage, elle rougît jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle entendait comme venue de très loin la voix de Ron qui s'était rapproché d'elle et qui la félicitait chaleureusement...  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'un applaudissement se fit entendre : tous quatre découvrirent que la porte avait été ouverte, et que sur le seuil se tenaient Narcissa Malfoy, les parents d'Hermione, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall. La mère de Draco se précipita sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras, et Hermione couru enlacer ses parents.  
- Nous avons beaucoup discuter avec les parents de ta douce amie dans le bureau du directeur, mon chéri, et nous nous entendons à merveille ! raconta Narcissa, Nous sommes très heureux de votre relation à tous les deux. Et au vu de cette dernière information qui me ravie, je propose même que la cérémonie se fasse au manoir ! Après tout, puisqu'il me revient maintenant que ton père est... Enfin bref, il est un peu grand pour moi seule, alors toutes les occasions de recevoir du monde seront les bienvenues !  
- Chers enfants, vous avez notre bénédiction. Cependant, il serait bien que vous finissiez votre dernière année à Poudlard avant de vous... de vous marier. compléta le père d'Hermione, pas encore habitué à l'idée des futures épousailles, et Rogue acquiesca malgré lui à ce propos.  
Les discussions continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, et les parents durent repartir chez eux, après s'être échangés des promesses de passer les prochaines vacances tous ensemble...  
  
La dernière épreuve attendait Hermione et Draco, et ils en avaient tous les deux conscience : comment les élèves du collège allaient-ils les accueillir ? Harry et Ron avaient quitté la salle bien avant eux, tout comme les professeurs, pour les laisser discuter en famille. Aussi les deux amoureux se dirigeaient juste tous les deux vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner, main dans la main. Après une grande inspiration et un dernier regard échangé, ils poussèrent la porte de la salle. Toutes les discussions et les bruits de couverts cessèrent net. Des centaines de regards se tournèrent vers eux.  
- Pour Hermione et Draco, hip hip hip... cria une voix quelque part.  
- Hourraaaaaaaa !!! hurlèrent tous les élèves, avant de se lever pour entourer les deux élèves et les féliciter, sous le regard bienveillant de leurs professeurs...  
  
* FIN *


	19. Remerciements

Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui m'ont donné leur avis sur ma fanfic, en particulier Falyla, Amy Malfoy et Drusilla02.  
  
Je sais que certain ont trouvé la fin un peu trop rose bonbon, cependant je ne me voyais pas finir autrement pour une romance...  
  
En tout cas, les reviews m'ont beaucoup touché et encouragé. Pour être honnête, je songe même à faire une suite : qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
Amicalement,  
  
Lady Malfoy  
  
PS : Je sais bien que le tome 5 est sorti, Varda, et je connais même l'identité du fameux mort ;-) ! Mais je crois que nous allons devoir patienter pour le lire en français... jusqu'au 3 décembre si on en croit la date officielle !


End file.
